If Even A Chance
by CrossBreed777
Summary: When Grace finds a watch that can take her through time, she immediatly takes herself the Phantom of the Opera. Now after saving Erik, its time to see what has developed. Erik/OC. A gift is instore at the end...
1. Chapter 1

If Even A Chance

Chapter 1: Music from an I-pod

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

1870

The streets of Paris were alive as ever as the markets and stores were open and the New Year was nearly upon them. A few women clothed in colorful dresses and gowns were walking as fast as they could to the closest jewelry store when a dark colored blur ran past them. At first it looked as if were a young man, but they turned there noses up in disgust when they saw it was a young girl.

She was tall and wore a singlet shirt covered by a black hooded jacket and a pair of jeans, a bag waved in the wind behind her as she ran towards the Opera Garnier.

/_Com'on feet, move faster_/ Just on that thought the Opera House came into view, once she reached the foot of the building she stopped to admire the beautiful architecture and shivered at the thought that Erik had stood here or at least beneath the massive masterpiece.

Instead of going through the front doors she went around the side and found an opening that she could try to squeeze through, she could but with great difficulty and stepping onto the ground beneath her. Excitement crept up her spine as she went deeper into the cellars. She knew she would get lost but it would be worth the try and she had enough food to last her a week at the most.

She stopped when she heard water dripping from the passage ahead; she couldn't believe it and started running again. The large cavern was just as she had imagined it and the island in the middle of the lake, was better then the rock platform jutting out from the edge like in the 2004 movie.

There was no boat or galonda to be seen which frustrated the girl. She searched along the dark wall for any way to get across; with an annoyed sigh she put one foot into the water and tried to ignore the ice cold water which she failed at miserably. Once she got over how cold the water was she walked across the bottom of the lake which only came up to her waist, every now and then stumbling over a rock or a plank of wood.

When she made it to the island she sat down on the damp grass and proceeded with taking off her shoes and socks and trying to squeeze the water out of her pants. She had just made it through one pant leg when suddenly a thick piece of rope made its way around her neck.

Just before the rope had a chance to tighten she stuck her arm through the loop and tried to fight off her attacker by kicking out randomly and luckily hitting her assailant in the chest.

"Foutre vous!" He cursed as he went to lunge at the girl who he thought was a boy but stopped when he realized it was, in fact, a girl. "Qui es vous?" he demanded as the girl took off the noose as fast as she could and held in her hands.

"Umm… I don't speak French… Parle vous Anglias" she asked gaining a glare from the masked man before her. He stayed still and silent, watching her every movement. "Oh come on say something" she whined not liking things to be quiet for to long.

"Who are you?" he asked softly, this in English.

"Oh! My name is Grace" she said letting out a relieved sigh.

"Why are you here?" he asked a bit too coldly

"Well you could say I was exploring" he glared at her "Okay! I was looking for you" Grace said a little panicked, she then realized what she had said. "You know what never mind… I'm ready to die now" she re-placed the noose around her neck and waited for him to walk over to her to do so.

"Don't be absurd! I'm not going to kill you. Take that thing off" he said annoyed. Grace took the noose off and dropped it to the floor. "Now, why exactly were you looking for me?"

"Well it sounds kind of stupid, but I want to be you're friend" Grace said looking sheepish.

"And tell me, why do you want to be my 'friend'?" he asked eyeing the girl curiously, normally a woman would've fainted at the sight of him, but this girl had the bravery, or stupidity, to stand before him and to top it all off she wanted to be his friend.

"Where I come from you're famous. A lot of people admire you" Grace said, she had to choose her words carefully.

"I'm famous, am I? Alright, what is my name?" he asked slightly amused by this child's dreamy look.

"I could be very right or very wrong about you're name since the person I heard it from wasn't sure… You're name is Erik" Grace said watching him, trying to see if she got it right. Since Erik wore a mask she couldn't see the surprise and confusion of his face.

"You are correct" Erik said as he stood up and walked towards Grace. He picked up the discarded Punjab Lasso and pulled on it sharply creating a snapping sound. The smile on Grace's face dropped and her face paled.

"I'm gonna die aren't I?"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter, if you did leave reviews!!

BTW what Erik said in French was "damn you" and "who are you"


	2. Chapter 2

If Even a Chance

_I had to change the age of my character in the summary, it just lets the plot thicken!_

Chapter 2: Survival instincts my ass

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

Grace had been running for an hour and she was more than tired, she cursed her stamina and kept running, if she stopped now she would never be Erik's friend. Her legs felt as if they were going to give out, but before her legs could buckle from underneath the pressure she had run into a wall.

She groaned and let her body slide to the floor before she realized that her hand had rested on one of Erik's switches and the next thing she knew, she was in one of the hallways of the Opera Garnier. For ten minutes she sat there calming down her rapid breathing and rested her legs, having asthma didn't help either.

Meanwhile Erik was surprised that she had made this far, so surprised in fact that he didn't know which way she went. He decided to let her get lost instead of finding her and killing her, but something in the back of his mind told him to find her. Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to be his friend.

/_No! She is an idiot_/ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a thud and a groan, he hurried after the source, if she made it to the surface she could tell them who he was, where he was and most importantly what he was.

The wall had turned around before he could reach Grace and cursed under his breath, this was defiantly not his day. He started to hear footsteps coming towards Grace, it was Madame Giry, and he cursed again not so much under his breath, but still concealed.

Madame Giry looked at the girl before her, judging by the look on her face she might have seen the Opera Ghost.

"Vous quels sont faisant ici?" Madame Giry asked. Grace looked up quickly, hearing an unfamiliar voice. She heard the girl mumble something in English about 'not understanding French' and dropping her head again; maybe this was another new ballet dancer who got lost on the way in.

"Are you from England or America?" she asked Grace, she looked up again.

"Oh! I'm from England" Grace replied, she wasn't necessarily from England or from America, she was from Australia.

"Well come on, rehearsal is on in ten minutes" Madame Giry said as she picked Grace up off the floor.

"Wait. What! What do you mean rehearsal?!" Grace asked, if Madame Giry was talking about what she thought she was talking about then Grace was doomed.

"Dance rehearsal of course, you stupid girl" Madame Giry said as she turned to the girl only to see a horrified expression on Grace's face. If there was one thing Grace couldn't do, it was dance.

"But I can't dance! I can't even twirl without falling over!" Grace exclaimed, suddenly clinging to the door frame of the hallway.

"So you're not one of the new ballet rats?" Madame Giry asked

"Does it look like I do ballet" Grace retorted

"Don't be smart with me girl" Madame Giry said as she hit Grace over the back of the head. "By the end of this practice, you will be able to leap and get caught by you're partner, twirl and do a complete summersault in mid air" Grace's horrified look intensified.

Erik had watched the entire scenario and chuckled lightly to him self, this would prove amusing. He followed in the shadows and watched Grace beg Madame Giry to do anything but dance.

He saw how she evaded him in the catacombs; she would make a decent dancer. All his thoughts of getting rid of Grace disappeared and he watched Grace prove him wrong on the stage. She had fallen over so many times that Madame Giry had almost given up her until Grace landed perfectly with the other dancers.

After five hours of straight dancing Madame Giry called a break and Grace happily sat down next to her bag, shoes and jacket. Erik took this opportunity to talk to her, but didn't quite see or know about the headphones in her ears.

"I see you're fitting in quite nicely" Erik whispered to her, Grace didn't even flinch as she hummed a tune. /_Is she ignoring me!?_/ He went to touch her shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Gah! Oh it's you" she said pulling out a headphone.

"What are those?" he said taking the headphone from Grace's hand.

"Those" she snatched the headphone back "are **my** headphones" she said bringing out her I-pod which confused Erik even more. "They are connected to this, an I-pod, which plays music" Erik perked up at the word 'music'.

"You enjoy music?" Erik asked

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Grace replied, but then heard Carlotta screeching in the background "Oh, proven wrong once again by Karma" Grace said watching Carlotta squawk for attention.

"Karma?" Erik asked

"It's like 'what goes around comes around', you do something bad and something bad happens to you and vice versa" Grace explained.

"I know what Karma is" Erik said angrily

"Sure you do" Grace said sarcastically, gaining a glare from Erik

"How does it play music" he asked taking the device from her hands.

"Put one of these in" Grace said giving a headphone to Erik; he eyed it cautiously before putting it in his ears to hear a Piano Concerto. She moved her fingers on the surface of the I-pod and the music suddenly changed to something he had never heard before and there was singing.

He pulled the headphone out.

"How did you do that?" Erik asked, he would have to 'borrow' her I-pod.

"By doing this" he watched as she moved her finger over a button that said menu and watched as the screen changed. "I know what you're thinking" Grace said "and you can't have it".

Erik was about to prove her wrong when Madame Giry called the girls back for dancing.

"See ya later" Grace said as she turned off her I-pod and pocketed it before Erik could reach it and ran towards Madame Giry.

Madame Giry watched from a distance and had seen the conversation between the Opera Ghost and Grace. She saw Erik slink away when she called the girls back to practice, when Grace arrived she didn't seem at all afraid of the person she had been talking to. She told the girls to keep practicing and turned to Grace.

"We are going to try something different" Madame Giry said "I want you to think of something that makes you happy… Do you have anything that could help?" Grace thought for a second and then brought out her I-pod. She switched to her favorite track on the 'Wicked' soundtrack and started to twirl when she heard the beginning of Defying Gravity.

Grace closed her eyes and tried to focus on the music in her ears instead of what her feet were doing. For the entire song Grace hadn't tripped or fallen but all that came to an end when she fell over.

"What happened?" Madame Giry growled

"It ran out of battery" Grace replied

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

The things that Madame Giry said in French were "What are you doing here"

Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

If Even A Chance

Chapter 3: You serious!?

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

Over the next week Madame Giry tried teaching Grace to do ballet. Which wasn't being successful, Grace's practice lessons had been post-poned due to the fact that she had twisted her ankle.

"You're unbalanced!" That had been the seventh time Erik had said that.

"How about, you shut the hell up!" Grace growled

"Excuse me! That is not lady like" Erik exclaimed

"Well sorry, but where I come from a lot more worse words are used to express ones anger. Would you like me to list them?" Grace asked sarcastically

"Where exactly do you come from, and don't tell me you're from England, English women never act like you" Erik retorted, Grace had already left, limping from the room.

Grace made her way into the kitchen now knowing the Opera house from top to bottom; even Erik's home was just a few turns away from the hallway she just came through. She had also made a few close friends, Meg and Christine being at the top of the list and not because Erik was teaching Christine, but because she could actually have a proper conversation with her, unlike a certain Opera Ghost.

"Hey Grace!" Meg called out.

"Yeah?" Grace asked turning to her.

"Mother wishes to speak with you" Meg answered; she led Grace to Madame Giry's office.

"You wished to speak with me?" Grace said as she walked in and waited until Madame Giry gave a nod to let her sit down.

"On Thursday, where did you disappear to?" she asked, in truth Grace had gone back to her time for some diet coke supplies which ended with her parents yelling at her for an hour and a half and spending the remaining hour talking to her best friend on MSN, that and charge her I-pod.

"I went for a walk, sorry if I worried you-" Grace was interrupted.

"Don't lie to me!" Madame Giry glared warningly at Grace.

"I wish to know too" Erik's voice seemed to echo around the room. How the hell was she supposed to explain time-travel to a narcissistic, deranged psychopath and a threatening, head strong ballet instructor?

Grace sighed. "You see this?" she held up her arm, which carried her time-traveling watch "This lets me travel to my home in an instant" she said quite lazily. She wasn't expecting them to believe her.

"Don't be foolish, nothing can do that" Madame Giry scoffed. Grace pressed a few buttons and turned the top before pressing it down, a flash erupted and Grace was gone. She reappeared five minutes later with a different out-fit and a can of diet coke in her hand. She shrugged before sitting back down.

"Well… I'm waiting for you to freak out and start throwing things at me" Grace said waiting for the on coming shower of objects. Erik appeared from his hiding spot; even with the mask you could see the shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"Impossible!" Erik said looking at the watch.

"What do you want me to say, 'praise me for I am all powerful'?" Grace asked, she didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Where exactly does it go?" Madame Giry asked. Grace sighed again

"My home… Australia… In the year… 2009 to be exact…" Grace decided to take cover behind the chair.

"Australia… That place is barely a continent" Erik said, his brain had been assaulted with something confusing.

"Yes well there has to be some kind of explanation" Madame Giry said pacing the room slightly.

For the next hour they had been discussing the option and after Grace had offered to show them what the future was like they dropped the subject. Madame Giry had promised not to tell anyone and they left it at that. When Grace finally made out of the room Christine and Meg were waiting.

"What did Madame Giry want to speak to you about?" Christine asked.

"I can't tell you, classified information" Grace replied. That's what most of the next week was like for Grace as she continued doing ballet for Madame Giry.

"Being from the future explains how you know about me" Erik said as she was on break, a small ten minute break.

"That or I'm a stalker" Grace said sarcastically "They made so adaptations to you're story so they got the facts wrong, but the original and true story was by Gaston Leurox"

"Adaptations?" Erik asked

"Yeah, in one version only half of you're face is like that, only because the actor was a handsome person and they wanted to see some of his face" Grace found it was quite humorous telling Erik about the future, it was like torture to him! "And there've turned into a world wide traveling musical"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked glaring at her.

/_You bet!_ / She thought, she returned to her dancing and smirked at Erik's little misfortune.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Thanks for the reviews!!

Cheers

CrossBreed777


	4. Chapter 4

If Even A Chance

Chapter 4: The Future

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

Erik sat at his organ composing, the only difference was that Grace was there staring blankly at him. He growled for the eighteenth time and finally turned to her.

"What?" he growled

"Have you decided?" Grace asked

"Decided what exactly?" he asked before turning back to his organ awaiting her reply

"If you're going to be my friend" Grace said, Erik reached for his Punjab lasso.

"You have a ten second start" he said menacingly then standing up.

"I'll let you borrow my I-pod" she said pulling it out of her pocket, he paused for a second and contemplated it.

"What do you want" he asked eyeing her curiously

"**I **want **you** to be **my** friend" she said, he ran his fingers over his lasso "and you're not allowed to kill me" she added quickly. Erik took the I-pod from her hands.

"Deal" he replied, "Now… How do I work this…? I-pod?" he asked, running his fingers over the circle, when it didn't work he raised an eyebrow. "Is this another future thing? It only obeys you?"

"Actually it's on hold, but that would be cool" she said flipping the button on the top. The screen came to life and Erik spent the next half hour working out how to work it, with Grace's subtle guidance.

"I've got a question" Erik said, "How have you been finding you're way here without light"

"That's where you're wrong" Grace replied, she pulled out a little blue button. She pressed it lightly and a bright light came from the bulb, she let go and it turned off. "Tah dah, look I'm magic" she said continuously pressing it.

"Stop it" Erik growled "And another thing, if my life is a story, then you know what happens, right?"

"I don't like where this is going, but yes I do" Grace replied being.

"What happens exactly" He asked becoming amused

"I can not tell you that" Grace replied

"What! Why?!" Erik demanded

"Look. Everyone knows that if you change the past, you change the future; I could've already done it by coming here! But if I tell what happens you'll try to change it thus changing the future. Everybody who has studied the butterfly effect knows that" Grace explained

"… The Butterfly effect?" he questioned "and you've studied it?"

"Not really, just too many Sci-Fi movies"

Erik resisted the urge to face palm himself.

"You should tell me what happens!" Erik declared

"You shouldn't interfere with the past!" Grace replied

"Then what exactly are you doing?" Erik asked

"Maybe trying to be you're friend, or maybe just trying to give someone to talk to... Hey put that Lasso away" Grace said as he walked towards her with an evil glint.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

After what was a solid hour of running Grace decided to use her watch to take her too safety. Also known as her home, but she would have to get far enough away from Erik to do so; he was still on her tail, just not in reach.

Grace rounded the corner and pressed the switch gaining a small moment of freedom to make her escape; unbeknownst to her Erik had just grabbed her shirt as she pressed the button sending both of them to her home.

Erik stared in shock at his surroundings. He was in the future, where mechanically enhanced vehicles drove past and in the distance many buildings stood higher than the Opera House.

"Wha- You idiot!" Grace growled, Erik was still gaping at the sight all around him.

"This… This is the future" Erik asked

"Where else would I go?" Grace retorted "Look you really shouldn't be here; If my friends see you, you're going to be attacked by rapid phan girls"

"Pardon?" Erik asked, attention now fixated on the problem, even if he wasn't sure what it was.

"Trust me, you don't wanna kno-" she was interrupted

"Hey G, you're back!.. Whose that?" a voice yelled, Grace's face physically paled

Grace mumbled something along the lines of 'speak of the devil and she shall appear' and turned to meet her friend.

"Hey Rachet!" Grace replied, her friend, Rachel, had finally made it to them.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for another week" Rachel said starting the conversation.

"I ran from some trouble back at the Opera Populaire" Grace replied, Erik fidgeted behind Grace, feeling immediately left out.

"So who's the guy" Rachel asked eyeing Grace, and Grace seeing this immediately picked up on it.

"Rachel, stop assuming crap!" Grace yelled at her friend, whacking her over the back of the head. Erik hadn't picked up on what was being said and ignored the bickering two, to turn to the house behind him.

"Who lives here?" he asked walking towards it

"I do… Hey you can't go in there, its messy!" Grace yelled running after him.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story.

I'm going to answer a few questions that might be in some people's minds at the moment:

First if all! Erik will fall in love with Grace, but only when she's older! It'd be weird, but if I tell you anymore it would ruin the story.

Second! Both Nadir and Madame Giry will be in this fic and Erik is based off the original story by Gaston Leurox.

Third! Umm I don't know…

Until the next chapter

Cheers

CB777


	5. Chapter 5

If Even A Chance

Chapter 5: Problems with time travel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Over the next four weeks I won't be able to upload anything due to the four week holidays here!! So I won't be posting anything, sorry. Anyway back to the story.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

"Hey, get back here!" Grace yelled after Erik as he walked up to Grace's home. She suddenly appeared in front of him before he could reach for the door knob. "Okay what part of 'stop, come back! Don't go in there' don't you understand"

"Oh I understand, I'm just not going to listen to you" Erik replied, he heard 'Oh No he didn't' come from behind him, and Grace glared at her friend.

"Don't you have some poor, defenseless animal to torture" Grace said to Rachel

"Nope, I've saved it just for you!" Rachel said a little too optimistic.

"Anyway" Grace said turning back to Erik only to find that he had gone around the back of her house. She ran after him with Rachel trailing behind her, a little confused, and ran into the back of Erik.

"Why don't you listen to me when it's crucial?" Grace grumped at Erik

"Why don't you? I told you not to enter the torture chamber" Erik countered

"That explains the tan" Rachel said

"Shut it!" she then turned to Erik "It wasn't my fault, you're study is right next to the torture chamber, anybody could've gotten it wrong!"

"And yet nobody has" Erik replied

"I wonder why?!" Grace asked, clearly angry

"Lovers quarrel" Rachel said from which seemed to get both of their attentions.

"GO TO HELL" both Erik and Grace yelled in union. Erik pulled out his Punjab lasso, but before he could do anything Grace had taken it from him and had started running after Rachel.

"Die evil spawn of Satan!!" Grace yelled after Rachel, half an hour later Grace had succeeded in 'capturing' Rachel, but really throttled her instead of strangling her with the noose.

During the whole commotion three more people arrived all friends of Grace and watched from the side, until Grace stood up and regained her composure and pushed back her hair.

"Okay I'm good, this is all you're influence!" she said pointing an accusing finger at Erik.

"I must say, I've done a good job" Erik said sarcastically, Grace turned to her other friends and gained an annoyed look when she saw them laughing.

"You know what? Stuff you guys!" she said glaring at them "And you!" she looked at Erik "You're going back to you're time! Now!"

She grabbed Erik by the wrist and started fiddling with the watch

"Oh come on!" Elle, one of the new arrivals, whined "We didn't mean it" Jordon continued. Victoria just stood there, being herself not really caring at the least.

Grace thought this over and sighed

"Okay, but you guys owe me Diet Coke!" Grace said

"Erik, this is Elle" Grace said pointing to a tallish girl with really short black hair.

"This is Jordon" she pointed to a tall afro-merican with a goofy smile.

"That's Victoria" she pointed to a quiet girl near the back with really long hair down to her thighs and was short

"And you've kind of meet Rachel" she said pointing to the now standing red head with short hair that came to her neck and she was just little shorter than Grace.

"You guys, this is Erik" Grace said pointing to the oh-so-scary Phantom.

"Heh heh, he has the same name as-" Elle said as Grace gave her the 'yeah that's him' look. "You mean he's the Phantom of the Opera?!" Elle asked

"Yep" Grace replied, Erik was suddenly bombarded with questions, but was saved by Grace when she explained that she was in the middle of the story and Erik knew nothing.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Does it feel better to be home?" Grace asked Erik when they were back in the catacombs.

"Heavenly" Erik replied power walking to his organ and playing a few notes

"Anyway, I'm going back to my ballet class that started" she glanced at her watch "An hour ago!" she said as she panicked and ran at top speed to the Opera stage.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Sorry this chapter was short, but I can't write much because I'm getting up early to leave on holidays tomorrow, I'll try to update!!

BTW I'll write a load of chapters so when I come back I'll have all these chapters to post!!

Thanks and Cheers

CB777

P.S. Reviews Plz


	6. Chapter 6

If Even A Chance

Chapter 6: Change

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

Madame Giry was indescribable with her anger towards Grace which was soon passed over to the chuckling Phantom who stood in the corner of her room. Needless to say, Erik was not a 'happy chappie' once he was allowed to exit Madame Giry's room.

Grace watched him leave silently and turned her head back towards Madame Giry. Grace wasn't as afraid when she first met the woman, but Giry's gaze was starting to get to her. Grace broke the silence first.

"It was my fault…" Grace stood awaiting the reply

"And how did you manage to make Erik go to the future with you?" Madame Giry asked

"Well… I was kind-of bugging Erik with this light" she pulled out the light and turned it on and off, "and he chased after me with the noose and I tried to escape by returning to my home" she paused watching the older woman's face, "and he grabbed onto my shirt and we spent a few hours in my time because my friends wouldn't stop talking to him"

Madame Giry closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"… You're ballet training will be doubled and I'll make sure Erik doesn't go unpunished" Grace groaned hearing this.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked raising her voice

"Erik's gonna kill me" Grace whispered

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Several sandbags were dropped near Grace the next day

/_At least he's not aiming to kill_/ Grace thought running, jumping and then doing a triple spin in mid air landing with only the slightest wobble.

"Again!" Madame Giry commanded noting this; Grace sighed and went to the other side of the stage to do it again. She was put off by Carlotta and landed on the floor, with another groan Grace laid herself on the left side of the stage face down.

"Get up" Madame Giry said walking over to her.

"Leave me to wallow in my own self pity" Grace mumbled into the floor, Carlotta had other plans.

"Hey! You! Move so I can-a sing-a" she yelled

"Oh sorry; am I in you're way, I didn't notice you there, oh but I did hear a certain voice that made my ears bleed" Grace said sarcastically looking up at the diva.

" 'ow dare you say-a those things-a! Move! I need to sing-a for the 4th Act-a and-" Carlotta screeched

"Yes, yes we know! You 'ate you're 'at" Grace said standing up and mimicking Carlotta's voice

"Grace! Stop that!" Madame Giry growled, she pulled Grace away from the stage "What's gotten into you!?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the stress or maybe it's the magic sandbags that keep falling on" Grace stepped to the side and another sand bag fell "or near me" Grace looked up into the wings and glared at the non-existing figure above.

"You can have an hour for a break and to let you calm your anger" Madame Giry said returning to the stage; Grace sighed and looked up again, this time finding a smirking Erik.

"She really did make my ears bleed though" Grace said making her way to the Opera roof, Erik joined her.

"I've never seen anybody do that to Carlotta" Erik said

"Obviously there've never lived in my time where if, you are a screeching toad, you get ignored and later bashed" Grace replied

"Bashed?" Erik asked

"Australian slang for 'attacked' or 'beaten up'" Grace replied gaining a small chuckle from Erik

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Because of Grace's interference with the past, Christine never replaced Carlotta in the Hannibal performance. Raoul never saw Christine and Erik never took Christine into his lair. It was just post-poned…

**Coming from ****Erik's Lair**

"Why do I get the feeling that something's changed?" Grace asked quietly to herself as she followed Erik back to the surface.

"You know… Talking to yourself is a sure sign you're going insane" Erik said as he flipped the switch and into the hall way. It was ten o'clock at night and no one was around to see him… Well except Grace.

"What gave the idea I wasn't already?" Grace shot back

"Good point" Erik replied, Grace was still trying to figure out what had happened.

It suddenly clicked and Grace knew what happened.

"Oh Snap!" Grace exclaimed "I know what's wrong"

"Oh do you know? What exactly is wrong?" Erik asked put off by the sudden outburst, Grace's face had paled completely and the panic stricken face worried Erik.

"When I was insulting Carlotta, she was meant to storm off and Christine was meant to take her place" she quickly looked at Erik, who had stopped worrying "Oh God! You're going to kill me!" Grace said.

"Christine? My Christine?" Erik asked prodding her for information.

"Who else?" Grace replied/asked "I fail! Epically"

"So this is your fault?" Erik said knowing the answer

"Well actually it was Carlotta's, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" Grace replied backing away from the on coming death bringer.

"Okay look at it this way. If she did sing, Raoul a guy she's known since she was little, wouldn't have recognised her and wouldn't have tried to 'woo' her with his boyish charms!" Grace left out the part of him taking her down to his lair, he was angry enough.

Erik gave her a confused look.

"From the future remember" Grace said watching Erik carefully.

"Fine, I forgive this once." Erik said turning around

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

I didn't really figure out the change my character had made until I wrote it, so yeah.

Cheers

CrossBreed777


	7. Chapter 7

If Even A Chance

Chapter 7: An unexpected visitor

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

Grace walked enthusiastically towards Erik's home. She had brought several things with her to screw with Erik's mind. She snickered at the thought, at least Rachel wasn't there to turn it into a sick joke.

"ERRIIKKK!" she yelled once she made it to the lake "I'MMM BAACCKK!"

When she didn't get a reply she jumped into the galonda and rowed her way across the water, she made it to the other side and went towards the study.

"J'entrerai dans votre étude si vous ne répondez pas!" Grace said in French to get his attention (I'll go into your study if you don't answer!). She was really proud of herself now, she had been learning French from Madame Giry and her sister, although her sister didn't want to believe that Grace had been traveling back and forth through time.

"M'excuser, mais que faites-vous en bas l'ici jeune dame ?" a confused Nadir asked as he appeared from the side (Excuse me, but what are you doing down here young lady?). Grace almost had a panic attack.

"Holy -! Que l'Enfer ? Vous m'avez donné presque un assaut de coeur !" Grace replied, she then realized this wasn't someone she knew (What the Hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!).

"Uh…" she cursed herself for not knowing a specific simple phrase "I do not exist!" Grace said as she pulled out some smoke bombs that Erik had given her and activated them.

When the smoke cleared Erik came out angry to the fact that his home would now smell bad. "The Hell is going on here?" Erik exclaimed as looked menacingly at Nadir since Grace wasn't there any more.

"Erik! A girl was just here!" Nadir said wide eyed.

"And?" Erik asked already knowing who it was.

"Somebody knows what you are-" he was interrupted

"That was Grace… And even though I hate to say it she's my friend" Erik said gaining a shocked expression

"YES!" Grace yelled "He admitted it" she was in the middle of a victory in the shadows "Now Rachel owes me 50 bucks"

"You betted on me?" Erik asked glaring at her.

"No, Rachel did I just played along!" Grace replied coming out of her hiding spot.

Nadir was still confused; he looked at Erik, then to Grace and back to Erik.

"Allah Above" Nadir said

"I guess some introductions are required" Erik said as he turned towards the Library

"And an explanation" Grace finished as she trailed after Erik, mentioning for Nadir to follow.

When they were all seated and comfortable Erik begun the intros.

"Grace this is Nadir" Grace nodded her head in Nadir direction smiling "And Nadir this is Grace" Erik said pointing to Grace

"What happened to 'My friend'" she asked

"Don't push your luck" he warned

"Fine it just means I won't give you the I-pod" Grace said smirking, picking at her nails.

"We had an agreement" Erik said glaring at Grace

"I wasn't talking about tha-" Grace was interrupted

"Sorry, but what is an I-pod? I thought I was getting an explanation" Nadir asked/said

"Oh yea… I'm from the future and I came here to be friends with Erik, even though he's an angst Punjab" Grace said while Erik's head snapped up

"An angst what?" Erik asked menacingly

"All my friends have a nickname with angst before it. Example: Rachel is an Angst Muffin" Grace explained "Lol, angst petit gâteau" (Lol, angst cupcake)

"That is not funny" Erik replied

"Yes it is" Grace countered

"I'm sorry your from where?" Nadir asked

"The future" Grace replied, then giving the full explanation.

"… So you're from the future and you're here to be Erik's friend?" Nadir asked

"Compliance" Grace said mimicking 'Flight of the Navigator'. "By the way… You get my old I-pod"

"What!?"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Grace was in the middle of her class when Raoul came up to her mistaking her for Christine. Grace already hating his guts, turned around to glare at him.

"No, I'm not her" Grace replied returning to dancing and maybe 'accidentally' kicking him where the sun didn't shine, but resisted the urge.

"And may I ask who you are?" he asked. Grace turned around once again and decided against hurting him.

"I'm Grace, and if you don't mind I need to practice" Grace replied

"But I am the Viscount de Changy, I'm funding this Opera house" he replied

"Does it look as if I care?" Grace asked "Go on, ask me if I care?"

"Uh… Do you care?" Raoul asked

"No" Grace replied almost instantly

"Well that doesn't matter" Raoul started "Where's Christine?"

"I don't know, go ask Madame Giry, she'll know" Grace said, knowing Madame Giry wouldn't know

"Even though you were rude, thank you" Raoul replied and Grace breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away.

"Is that the boy that is to 'woo' Christine" Erik asked from behind Grace when she sat down an hour later.

"Yep, and I prefer the term Fop" Grace replied

"Fop? Do I want to know?" Erik asked

"Well I'm not sure what it means, so I think it means Flimsy Oblivious Pansy" Grace replied nodding her head

"I suddenly like your way of thinking" Erik said making Grace jump

"Who are you and what have you done with Erik?" Grace asked dead serious

"Nothing… Nothing at all" Erik replied walking away.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Okay so here's the next Chapter… Reviews please, critique welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

If Even A Chance

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been swamped with homework and other stuff.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

Grace grinned at the sun, sure she hated it sometimes, since she lived in the middle of Australia, but ever since she had gone back in time she had been spending a lot of time inside or underground. She had brought Erik with her, at least this time he wasn't trying to kill her.

Erik had finally convinced her to let him go into her house this time, and once Erik asked if he could see what she did in her daily life, she nearly had a heart attack. One day in her life would be always long and boring. She said he could, but only if he would wear futuristic clothing.

Grace walked towards the large school building in front of her, Erik following close behind, surprised by the fact that no one was looking at him due to the new clothing and mask Grace had made him wear, but the hair gel was too much as they had spent the morning 'styling his hair'.

Grace had allowed him to keep his pants, but Grace had told him the shirt would only gain stares, so instead he wore a T-shirt that had something to do with a music shop and instead of wearing his full mask Grace had gotten him a mask that covered the top half of his face that she had painted it to suit his skin colour making him look normal.

They walked though the front of the building and into another open area and Grace walked towards her friends sitting in the shade.

"Hey look who decided to come along this time" Grace called out. Rachel looked up and started to laugh at the sight of an annoyed Phantom and a beaming Grace.

"It's such a nice day that even Erik is doing his brooding outside" Elle teased

"O-M-G you're right" Grace replied playing along as she turned to Erik and gave him a look when he was glaring at them.

"Hmmm, some things different… Oh I see, it's the new mask!" Jordon said when he saw the new addition

"Grace's great inventions!" Victoria said as Rachel put her arm around Grace's shoulders

"We could make millions!" Jordon chimed in, standing on the other side of Grace

"Yes, but would I be willing to come up with ideas everyday and nearly go insane, I don't think so" Grace ended.

Elle called everyone over to the table and pulled out 'Uno attack' and a groan emitted along with a few 'yippies'.

"What is this?" Erik asked sitting down with the rest of them

"Uno attack" Elle replied. The game was continuous at this point and Erik had, had enough with the useless contraption because it seemed that every time he had to press the button, the cards would fling out at him. It ended up with a few cards sticking out from the side of his mask.

Grace covered her mouth giggling and the rest laughed, she pulled the cards out of Erik's mask and flung them at her friends to stop them from laughing and succeeded when Rachel got a cardboard paper cut.

The rest of the day was quite eventful, when the teachers questioned why Erik was there he nearly Punjab-ed them, and when the day was over Erik washed the gel out if his hair and changed back into his formal wear.

"Today was hilarious you should do this more often" Grace said sitting in the Rumpus room.

"Am I entertainment to you?" Erik asked threateningly

"If I say yes will you Punjab me?" Grace counter-asked then turned around dismissing the question.

Erik looked around

"You weren't lying when you said it was messy" he said gaining a glare from Grace

"Hey! I cleaned up" Grace exclaimed. Erik raised an eyebrow "And then my sister's friends came over…" she said sheepishly.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

After several attempts Grace had got the new dance routine down, and could do it without thinking about it, which in turn put her in a good mood and for once didn't make fun of Carlotta.

She was currently humming along to a song that Rachel had got her reluctantly into and when Christine questioned her about the strange tune Grace sighed and called it emo music.

Christine asked her Angel what emo music was. Her Angel of Music was not happy. Erik asked Grace what emo music was.

"Ha ha ha! She asked you didn't she?! Ha ha" Grace said half laughing at the thought. Erik was not amused. "You should've seen what happened when I gave her a Hershey bar" Grace said laughing even louder

"What?" Erik asked.

"It contains a large amount of sugar, she was all over the place" Grace said giggling

"That was you?!?" Erik yelled. During the break Grace had given Christine a Hershey's Bar and it didn't end well.

"Hey there's no reason to get angry, it was an accident" Grace said casually

"That caused her to miss her lesson; you've ruining my chance to make her mine" Erik yelled, his voice getting louder

"Hey calm down, I told you it was an accident" Grace said growing slightly afraid

"You imbecile, if it wasn't for you Christine would be here at the moment" Erik was backing Grace into a corner. "You are a useless, disgraceful, incompetent fool that isn't worth my time, get out!"

"Erik!" Grace said feeling hurt

"Get OUT!" Erik yelled a final time. Grace turned away from Erik and picked up her bag and walked away from him, stopping to fiddle with her watch, hands now trembling.

A flash happened and Grace appeared in her own time, tears falling down her face.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Here's Chapter 8, reviews would be appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

If Even A Chance

Chapter 9: Actions

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

Texting

2009

Grace continued her life normally, as if she had never met Erik. Her friends had questioned her time and time again why she never went back to the past to see her friend, but she just pushed on a smile and said that the watch had run out of battery, even if Rachel and Elle didn't believe her…

1870 - 1871

All the events went back into motion for Erik, Christine, Raoul and all the staff members of the Opera Populaire; The Chandelier crash, the Masquerade and the Don Juan Triumphant. The Opera house went down in flames and Erik was left alone…

2016

Grace was now nineteen, never daring to go back to Erik's lair, in fear of being yelled at again or worse. She was now taller, smarter and that little bit wiser, even if she still sometimes played the odd trick or two.

She went over her possessions that she was taking with her one last time, making sure that she wasn't going to leave anything behind that she might regret.

Today she was going back. Down once more, to the dungeons of his black despair; down she'd plunge toward the prison of his mind; down that path into darkest, deepest Hell.

She was ready, although she doubted it would go well, what she planned to do was to go back only a month after the Opera Populaire burnt down, that way she could confront Erik that is if he was still alive.

She put her backpack on and wore the very clothes that she wore when she first met Erik, even if they were a little small, but she had packed enough clothes to help her on her, as she called, journey.

This was definitely going to freak him out, to him it was only going to be a year, but to her it was seven, seven years she had spent thinking about him. She had already forgiven him and picked up a quirk from him, often when she wasn't thinking properly, she would speak in third person and her friends would point this out continuously.

She finally pulled her watch out, her single most important possession and placed it on her wrist, wiping the dust off first. She half prayed, half dreaded that the thing would work and with a twist the contraption came to life.

She sighed and pressed the button and appeared in the familiar, yet charred remains of the entryway into the Populaire. She walked up boldly and made her way to Box 5, making a stop at the orchestra pit picking up bits of music sheets that were scattered everywhere and burnt, Box 5 was the fastest way to get down into the catacombs.

She still held the map in her head of the underground labyrinth and easily found her way to Erik's home, but what she found was not what she wanted to see. All of Erik's things had either been stolen or broken with shards of the object strewn all over the floor, she ran into Erik's study to find the organ in shambles.

"Erik?" she called out weakly, fearing the worst. Nothing happened so she tried again louder. "Erik?!" she said almost desperate.

"Grace?"

She whirled around to find Erik staring at her, eyes wide, he wasn't wearing his mask. She didn't care and ran towards him, all fears of him hurting her again disappearing, hugging him tightly and looked up at him with tears of relief in her eyes.

"I thought you were hurt or worse" she mumbled looking down and finally letting go, she thought she heard a whimper.

Erik pulled away and put one of his masks on, it was familiar and Grace realized it was the mask she gave him one day as a gift, it was a white mask that covered the top half of his face, he had said it was foolish but accepted it with thanks after Grace had put on the fake tears. This was the first time she had seen him wear it; that brought a smile to her face.

"You're… Different" Erik stated, looking at Grace. "How long has it been?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well… to you a month" Grace replied

"What do you mean?" he asked, she looked away and back at him, 'with the determined look' he noted.

"To you it has been a month, but to me… it's been seven years" she said awaiting his reply, watching his now half covered face. His eyes went wide again, she sighed and started her explanation. "I… I wasn't ready to confront you" he cringed "so I decided to wait until I was" she said, still with the determined look locked onto her features.

"I truly am sorry for what I said… You shouldn't forgive me" Erik commented as he turned to walk towards his library. She grabbed his hand with a "wait a minute" and smirked at him.

"There's a problem with that" she said, Erik lowered his eyes expecting her to say that she would never forgive him, although the smirk sent a small ray of hope towards him. "I've already forgiven you" he looked up, surprised.

"Why?" he asked bewildered.

"Ah! The million dollar question! Unfortunately for you, it's a secret" she said, grinning evilly.

"What?! I want to know" Erik said almost whining, this made Grace laugh but the moment was interrupted, by the still working alarms. Grace looked at Erik worriedly, she hadn't notice at first but Erik looked terrible and it didn't look as if he was able to take on any one at this very moment in time. They moved behind the broken organ and awaited the intruder's entrance.

Lo and Behold it was Nadir making his way across the floor just as Grace had done minutes earlier. Grace looked towards Erik questioningly and mouthed the words "friend or foe?" and Erik surprisingly shrugged his shoulders.

"Erik" Nadir almost hissed "Erik, are you still here?" it was as if he wanted to be as quiet as possible. Erik made himself look like the old Phantom of the Opera before stepping out of his hiding place.

"What is it Daroga?" Erik said, making sure he made his appearance when Nadir wasn't looking. Nadir spun around and found Erik staring at him, the thin line that was his mouth not letting him indicate what Erik was thinking, as always.

"I'm glad I found you; a girl was seen walking into the Opera Populaire, she had the same description as-" he was interrupted.

"I know this" Erik said, guessing that Grace would make her existence known. Grace walked out from behind the organ.

"Yo!" she said smiling at Nadir

"Allah above… You've changed" Nadir said staring at her, she lazily rolled her eyes and smiled again.

"Okay if I'm going to explain this again, I want Madame Giry to be here" she said once again smirking.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Thanks for all those who reviewed… Okay I lied that one person who reviewed.

Looks like there have been some issues in Grace's life but please keep reading to find out what happens.

Note: Remember reviews are like drugs to us authors so please support our habits by reviewing our stories, thanks.

Cheers

CB777


	10. Chapter 10

If Even A Chance

Chapter 10: Into the Sunlight

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

After they had avoided all contact with anyone on street, keeping Erik hidden, they made it to Madame Giry's home that she seemed to make as far away from the Opera house as possible.

Grace went up to the door, being hidden herself in a cloak with the hood up, and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and the door opened revealing Madame Giry's stern expression. Grace took the hood off and smiled at Madame Giry, shock covered her features as she ushered them into her home.

"Grace, is that really you? You look so-" Grace interrupted her

"Different, yes I've been told" she said, mentioning Erik and Nadir with her head. "I said I would explain what happened one more time, so here we are…"

M. Giry mentioned them all to sit down in the small living space that was her home.

"Right! We all know that when I was here last I was thirteen, so to all of you it's been a couple of months, but to me it's been seven years". Nadir and M. Giry stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why did you wait seven years?" Nadir finally asked, making Erik look up at Grace

"I have my reasons" she said hoping they wouldn't press any further, they didn't and she mentally thanked her expression skills.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" M. Giry asked

"Um" Grace went over the events that had happened in her life and realized she didn't have much to tell them "I graduated college and I tutor some students at the university" she said staring at the ceiling trying to think of more things

"Um… That's about it" she finished looking sheepish, M. Giry shook her head and stood up.

"Well I have some news for Erik" she said, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Some one has bought the Opera Populaire" Nadir's, Erik's and Grace's eyes widened.

"Who" Grace finally asked, M. Giry looked somewhat nervous

"Raoul De Changy"

The silence in the room was deafening, that was until Grace started laughing. She had to hold on to the end of the lounge to stop her self from falling to the ground.

"That Doofus?!" Grace asked incredulously, she covered her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from laughing but the simple thought of it had made her start giggling. Nadir looked nervously towards Erik, but as always he was emotionless but he did not speak.

Grace looked at him too.

"Aww diddums, I think a bit of his soul just died" she said directing the last comment towards M. Giry and Nadir.

"Erik?" Nadir asked "Are you alright?"

Erik stood up quickly. "NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" he yelled, Erik went into one of biggest fits Nadir and M. Giry had ever seen, Grace just giggled at the sight in front of her, but she couldn't blame him, his life had been altered by the one man who now owned his entire home.

Erik slumped back into his seat and held his head in his hands, and growled at the thought of the fop freely walking through his domain, but decided he would not interfere; confronting the man would only cause more problems.

Sudden realization hit him as looked at Grace.

"What?" she asked

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Erik asked

"What this? Oh Hell no! I only knew about the events from when Christine first sang up to the Don Juan Triumphant" Grace explained, M. Giry and Nadir were confused.

"You weren't even here when it happened" Nadir said, Grace looked at him with annoyed look.

"I'm from the future remember, I know everything" she elongated on the last part

"I still don't understand how" M. Giry said, it was time to tell them how she knew of every one and what had happened, at least Erik knew that she knew.

"In the future the Phantom of the Opera is a fictional story" Grace started, "as you can tell I absolutely fell in love with the story and Erik" she nodded her head towards him "became my favorite character; anyway I did a load of research on the subject and found that some of the events had actually happened, for instance a diva being kidnapped and the fire on the 29th of October"

That settled it. She knew what she was talking about.

"One day I went into a new store, it had that somewhat magical feeling about it, yet it seemed normal enough" She couldn't really find the words to describe the shop she had entered that day. "That's when I came across the watch; it had a banner over the top with the words 'Watch as your Dreams Come True' it was a special offer and it got my attention"

"So you bought it?" Nadir asked

"Yes, but I didn't know of what it could do until I was late for class one day and I was checking the time, so it was accidental" she said, "It really did change my life though, otherwise I wouldn't be here" Grace chuckled and awaited there replies.

"That, in a way, explains everything" Erik said suddenly, Grace let out the breath she didn't know she had being keeping, in relief. She mumbled something about the tension being thick and they decided to conjure up a plan.

They decided it was best if Erik stayed with Nadir so no one would search his home and find the miraculous Phantom still alive and that Grace should stay with Madame Giry, and at that Erik and Nadir left.

"Meg should be home soon" M. Giry said while they were fixing up her room "so you won't be alone here" Grace froze.

"What are we going to tell her" Grace was starting to freak out.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something" M. Giry assured her, the front door opened and Meg announced that she was home. Meg came up the stairs and was surprised to find a familiar stranger in her home.

"Maman?" Meg asked her mother, "Who is this?" Grace put on a fake pout

"Aww, don't you remember me" Grace said, feigning hurt. "All those times we played tag down the halls of the Populaire, and scaring Carlotta with our pranks that included buckets of water, and may I remind you it was cold water, were for naught"

Meg's eyes widened

"Grace!?!" she asked, "Why do you look so different, why'd you leave, what happened" she was suddenly bombarding Grace with questions.

"Whoa, calm down, breathe Meg breathe!!" Grace said laughing at her old friend, who she towered above.

"Well tell me I want to know!" she said, practically jumping up and down with excitement

"Alright just stop being so indignant on me" Grace said, "You see what happened was that I wasn't really thirteen back then, I was really eighteen" Grace lied, Meg's eyes seemed to have widened even more "I was going though a stage were I didn't grow as much and then I had this huge growth spurt and here I am"

"But that doesn't explain why you left" Meg said

"Yes it does, I was so embarrassed by it that I decided to leave for a while" Grace said making the web of lies larger.

"Wow, you missed out on the big disaster" Meg said and Grace cringed

"I heard" Grace replied, Madame Giry took this moment to interfere

"Meg! You shouldn't speak of that" she said grabbing Meg's wrist, she then turned to Grace "We'll see you tomorrow morning"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Grace awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window.

/_I_ _don't remember_ _leaving the curtains open-... Oh yeah_/ Grace opened her eyes revealing plain walls and furnishing of her room. A knock sounded at the door and Grace replied with a sleepy "Come in"

Meg entered and laughed at the state of her old friend, Grace's hair seemed to stick in an odd angle on one side and when she yawned and stood up in her 'Punk Princess' pajamas Meg couldn't stop herself from falling into hysterics.

"Yeah, yeah very funny" Grace said annoyed as she used her foot to prod Meg in the side "get up or else I'll kick you… I mean it Meg" Grace said seriously and Meg got up and pushed her hair back before giggling at her friend again.

"I'll meet you down stairs in five minutes" Meg replied before going back downstairs. Grace went into the supplied bathroom and fixed her hair and changed into a black skirt and a green short sleeved shirt.

When she made it downstairs she got the surprise of her life, Christine stood in the hallway along with Raoul and Meg, Grace inwardly groaned and put on her best face, Today was going to be hell.


	11. Chapter 11

If Even A Chance

Chapter 11: The day out and other things

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/_Thinking_/

On the outside Grace seemed calm, composed and cheerful, but on the inside, it was the apocalypse. All eyes were on her at the top of the stairs. She raised a finger, lowered it and turned back towards her makeshift bedroom.

"Grace, come back here" Meg said pulling an annoyed looking Grace back and making her go down the stairs.

"I better face the music" Grace said, resisting the urge to say 'excuse the pun'. Christine ran excitedly up to Grace and hugged her.

"Hey, you got tall, why are you so tall?" Christine asked.

'At least she isn't asking me if its really me' Grace thought. "Meg explain, please" Grace asked/demanded

"Grace is a freak" Meg exclaimed, and Grace Face palmed herself and pretended to glare at Meg

"She knows this, this isn't news to her" Grace said making Christine and Meg laugh, Raoul watched uncomfortably from a distance.

"Grace had a really huge growth spurt, because she really wasn't thirteen, she was eighteen" Meg explained, Christine's eyes grew wide.

"That's amazing" she said, she then looked excited for a moment "Grace you have to meet my husband Raoul!" Grace just gave her a blank stare

"We met at one point" Grace replied "We had an interesting conversation"

"Oh you remembered that" Raoul said "I thought you said you didn't care"

"I said I didn't care about the fact that you funded the Opera House, Doofus, not that I didn't care about- oh wait you're right I don't care about that" Grace replied, Christine was confused but shook it off

"Well anyway, were going out today!" Christine said, Grace froze

"What?" she asked her voice quavering slightly

"Were going shopping!" Christine and Meg said happily in union.

Grace being the only one who hated shopping, blinked once and went back upstairs and locked the door at lightning speed, everyone else following after quickly.

"Come on Grace, open the door, it'll be fun" Christine and Meg said trying to get her out

"That's what you said when you told me to trip Carlotta" Grace retorted, having a flashback to the punishment afterwards. They were silent for a while and as Grace put her ear up to the door she could hear there muffled laughter.

"Grace doesn't think this is amusing" Grace said quietly, using her quirk picked up from Erik. Christine laughter stopped.

"W-what did you say" Christine asked, Grace even more quietly cursed underneath her breath.

"I said the younger Grace didn't find that amusing!" Grace yelled through the door hoping they would buy it "Ya fool" she added on. She heard Christine sigh and there was laughter again, Grace sighed inwardly 'I really **need **to stop that' she thought opening the door and letting Meg and Christine grab on to her arms.

And they were off

~ POTO ~

They were now walking down the streets of Paris looking through jewelry and clothing stores, they were in the process of getting Grace a new outfit.

Although she had brought with her, her own clothes, Grace had no dresses what so ever. So while Christine and Meg called it female bonding, Grace called it torture. She now wore a green dress (her choice of course) with black trimming and Christine had just finished applying some make up.

"I will get you for this" Grace promised, Phantom of no Phantom, she was going to get her when she least expected it.

"Aww it isn't that bad" Meg teased, Grace tore the included hat off her head and threw it at her in annoyance.

"Can we go now, please!" Grace said a bit strained "I'll buy it and then we'll go for lunch" she finished hearing the rumble of her stomach.

Meg and Christine complied after what seemed an hour and Raoul happily agreed with Grace's decision, even if Grace to want to stab his eyes out with a fork. She really didn't like him and his girlish looks were starting to get to her, but she constantly reminded herself it wasn't his fault, he just happened to have loved Christine as much as the Phantom.

Grace bought the dress and they went towards a café at the end of the street, Christine and Meg got distracted by another store and Raoul followed them in as Grace continued her course towards food. She sat in a secluded area as she would often with Erik at the Populaire and sighed getting lost in thought and memories.

That was until she heard and sensed something behind her

"Don't say a word" she said guessing, there was an alarmed cough and Erik sat next to her with a large shocked expression.

"How did you know!?" Erik asked incredulously, you could never surprise or shock Erik.

She laughed a little before answering

"… I didn't, I guessed" she bit her lower lip in an attempt to stop herself, luckily succeeding, and looked at Erik again with a smile. "So whats happening?" she asked curious as to why Erik was somewhat out in the open.

"Nadir needed me to go out to stop some of the suspicion from his neighbors" Erik replied, "and you?"

"Shopping" Grace groaned, Erik's features looked amused, and she glared at him for a moment. "It wasn't my intention, I got a surprise visit and they insisted I go" she said keeping an eye out for them.

"Oh and who would 'they' be?" Erik asked, noticing Grace's shifty eyes and fidgeting hands. She coughed nervously.

"A ballet dancer, a certain diva and her Doofus husband" Grace replied, frowning at the mention of the Fop. Erik looked sad for a moment and looked back up.

"I see" he paused "I don't understand… Why-? You hate the boy. You shouldn't-" he couldn't find the words.

"He annoys me" Grace stated simply "and ever since I first learnt about all of this, the movie, I never liked him even though it kind of wasn't his fault…" Grace said eyeing Erik wearily. He sighed

"In a way you're right" he replied, he then smiled "at least you share my dislike for him" he chuckled. She laughed.

"Well I do keep threatening to attack him with a chair" Grace said whole heartedly, she looked down the street, this time seeing Meg and Christine. "You better go now, there on the move" she said to Erik, he nodded and turned around

"Oh and if he makes a joke out of you, I'll be sure to throw him into a river, I promise" she said mentioning to it behind the café, Erik laughed and left.

Meg and Christine sat down at the table happily talking about the latest fashions and Grace forced herself to resist the urge to throw up, she realized that the former Viscount was nowhere to be seen and Grace questioned the duo.

They seemed to know nothing of his whereabouts and Grace grew suspicious, her eyes grew wide when she saw the man secretly looming over Christine and Meg, she opened her mouth to yell at him and inquire about his new attire but she was too late.

"I AM THE PHANTOM!" he shouted over Christine and Meg, and that was when Grace threw him into the river.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't, well too bad.

Now I know that I'm making Erik seem too soft, but I haven't read the book and I've only now snippets of it, so sorry if Erik isn't too serious… Or not too distant as he usually is…

Anyway thank you to the people who reviewed this and I would appreciate more of them

I remain your obedient servant

CB777

(lol)


	12. Chapter 12

If Even A Chance

Chapter 12: Annoyances

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"Talking"

/Thinking/

Grace was in the middle of being scolded by Christine and Madame Giry, she sighed in her seat looking away from the fuming two before her.

"I told you, I was only taking precautions!" Grace said for the fifth time, "You never know what might happen" she said. She looked over to Meg who was quietly giggling in the corner, while Raoul stood in the hallway soaked to the bone. She had to resist the urge to laugh herself.

"That still doesn't give you the excuse to throw him into the river" Christine said, you could tell on her face that she wanted to laugh too, but acted serious to defend the Fop who was still oblivious to the situation.

Grace stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Madame Giry asked

"Out" Grace replied walking out the front door. Christine went to the window and looked out and huffed at the sight before her.

"What is she doing?" Madame Giry asked, sighing

"She's laughing" Christine said, "and apparently can't hold herself up any longer, and is laughing on the ground"

-POTO-

Grace sat on the front steps of Madame Giry's home and finally stopped her giggles. She stood up and then walked off to find a secluded spot in Paris to go back to her time for Diet Coke supplies.

Once she had, she programmed the watch and appeared back in her time. She grinned into the sunlight, surprisingly, and walked to her front door and proceeded with unlocking it and entering.

It was true Grace still lived in the same house as she did seven years ago, since her parents had decided to live in South Australia, she offered them a price and bought it.

She entered the kitchen and walked towards the fridge, but before she could open it a snapping click sounded and she was quickly lifted off the ground and was hanging by a rope around her leg.

She was confused at first but then it clicked.

"Rachel, Elle… I'm going to kill you both!" Grace said quietly, they could still hear the threat. A giggle was heard and Grace growled. "Get me down from here would ya?" Grace said as Elle walked into the room.

Elle had changed as well over the years, she too was taller and her hair had grown out from the once cropped short hair. Rachel, instead of having long hair like she used too, was short and her vocabulary had intensified more that it was already.

Rachel walked in after Elle and they both smirked at her.

"We want in!" Elle said

"In on what!?" Grace said angrily

"We want to go with you! To the past!" Rachel yelled excitedly

Grace stared at her friends and resisted the urge to yell, scream and swear anything and everything at them both.

"You wont let me down until I do, will you?" Grace asked.

"You guessed it" Elle replied.

Grace thought it over, if she did it would mean all chaos for the past, if she didn't she wouldn't get down from the ceiling.

"… Fine" Grace said, Elle and Rachel looked as if they were going to cheer out "But…" they stopped "Your not aloud to change anything, that means match maker, killing people, moving objects and interfering with main events"

"What!" Rachel yelled "that's not fair"

"You say that quite often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Grace replied smirking.

"She has a point" Elle said to Rachel ignoring Grace's comment.

-POTO-

The trio appeared in the same alleyway Grace left in and Grace peered out into the street before leading her two friends towards the market place in hopes that maybe Erik had stuck around.

She spotted him in a dark corner of the same café where he had disappeared and approached him. He seemed surprised to see her, but even more surprised to see Elle and Rachel following her.

"What possessed you to bring them?" he asked

"We made it so she was hanging from the ceiling" Elle explained, Erik raised an eyebrow at Grace.

"I hate pig snares" Grace said as she sat across from Erik, a grin broke on his face.

"Oh my god he's smiling" Elle whispered to Rachel, Grace let out a laugh as she watched Rachel's expression turn to shock/horror.

"Keep smiling, maybe they'll run away" Grace said to Erik.

The afternoon went smoothly to Grace's surprise, Elle and Rachel didn't cause too much havoc, except for Rachel nearly attacking an innocent bystander because they made a comment about her attire.

All in all nothing went too bad.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I got in trouble with my parents and got all my sources of technology taken off of me…So yeah enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

If Even A Chance

Chapter 13: Introductions

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

After Elle and Rachel had their catch up time with Erik they refused to go back to their time. Grace sighed angrily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This isn't fair on me you know" Grace said to them both "I'm currently staying at a friends house, I don't think she'd appreciate the extra company" Grace tried to imagine Madame Giry's reaction and shuddered.

"I don't see what the big problem is" Rachel said "Couldn't we stay in Erik's home" Grace glared at her.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I'm been saying?! I told you the Fop owns the Opera Garnier now, you can't!" Grace hissed through her teeth

"Yeah Rachel, if somebody found us there what would we say?" Elle asked

"That we were exploring!" Rachel replied

"Besides I don't think Erik would appreciate you guys in his home" Grace finished, she looked and noticed that the sun was setting, her eyebrow twitched.

"What if we stayed in a hotel?" Elle asked

"I'm not paying" Grace said, "I don't have enough money as it is"

"Fine then, its settled, we'll stay in a hotel" Elle said, Rachel made a face.

"I think I'll take my chances with a scary ballet teacher" Rachel said

"You do realize, Rachel that if you do stay you'll have to learn ballet" Grace said smirking when she saw her expression change.

"Hotel it is" Rachel said happily.

-POTO-

Grace entered the dark house quietly and carefully, if she was caught at this time in the night she would get the scolding of her life.

She had to help Rachel and Elle find a suitable hotel to stay in and since they didn't know there way around Paris, Grace had to take them to a good quality hotel.

It wasn't long until Madame Giry caught her.

"Okay before you start being angry at me, at least let me explain" Grace wasn't in the mood to be in trouble. Madame Giry raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"After I had finished" she paused, thinking "expressing myself, I went home to get some Diet Coke supplies. My friends kind of snared me and said they wouldn't let me down until I brought them here" Grace grimaced and a look of horror appeared on M. Giry's features.

"Did you?" she asked, Grace bit her lip

"Yes… But I put them under some conditions, afterwards they wouldn't go home, so their staying in a hotel near the middle of town" she finished

"Why didn't you bring them here?" M. Giry demanded. Grace stood there for a moment before turning and stomping up the stairs.

"Grace! Come back here! Grace, come back here young lady!" Madame Giry called after her. Grace entered her makeshift room and locked the door; it wasn't long after when she heard the firm, but soft sounding tapping of Madame Giry

"Grace opening this door!" she whispered quietly trying not to wake anyone else up. Grace did the only logical thing she could do when she was angry, she threw her pillow at the door and sighed as it made a dull thump. She then fell into a dreamless sleep.

-POTO-

Grace opened her eyes and saw the light streaming through the window. She checked her watch for the time and growled at herself when she saw that it was 9:45. Just because the watch could travel through time that didn't mean it couldn't tell the time.

She changed into some new clothes, unlocked the door and walked downstairs to the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Elle and Rachel making conversation with Madame Giry.

"Did I miss something?" Grace asked ignoring the urge to lea across the room and strangle both of hem.

"Grace, good to see that your up" Elle said smiling, Grace took a seat in one of the single chairs brooding silently.

"Grace you never told me about your friends" Madame Giry said, Elle and Rachel both feigned hurt and pulled a sad face.

"There was a reason for that" Grace replied, if they said one wrong thing they were out of there.

"Your such a meanie-face" Rachel replied, Madame Giry raised an eyebrow again and guessed this was why Grace never told her about them. "I mean for fu-" she was interrupted by Grace covering her mouth

"That's it! Your going home" Grace said, you could hear a muffled 'what?'. There was a flash and Grace returned looking triumphant.

"What was that about?" Madame Giry asked

"Rachel has a colorful vocabulary" Elle explained, Madame Giry realized what Rachel was about to say

"Oh"

The front door opened and closed and Christine and Meg walked in surprised to see a guest.

"Oh hello" Christine said, Elle waved. Grace started to panic

"It was so nice of you to drop by Elle, but I think its time for you to leave" Grace said getting up and dragging Elle to the front door.

"Is this a friend of yours?... From London" Meg asked

"Er… Yes" Grace replied quickly, trying to usher Elle to the door

"You should introduce us" Christine said smiling

"Okay, Elle this is Meg and Christine, Meg and Christine this is Elle" Grace said starting to slip over her words "Excuse us we have to go"

Elle giggled at her friend's anxiousness and told her to breathe once they had made it outside.

"I could always go home" Elle said

"Elle, you are the greatest being ever created, all should worship you" Grace said making Elle laugh

"Now you being creepy"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO


	14. Chapter 14

If Even A Chance

Chapter 14: A New Development

A/N: The last chapter was a bit of a rush, I wanted to make up for taking so long with the one before it…. This chapter is getting back into the story, so yay!

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Grace, Meg, Christine and Raoul, all in that order, stood inside the Opera Garnier that was currently being rebuilt. All seemed well and there had been no accidents, to everyone's relief. Grace stared at the destruction before her. Erik was going to be yelled at when she got back to Nadir's.

"You see what happened-" Meg started excitedly

"I don't think I want to know" Grace interrupted

They walked around what was accessible in the Opera Garnier before deciding to leave the builders to their work. Grace said she would meet up with them later and walked down the street towards Nadir's home. It wasn't long before she noticed someone was following her.

She took a left down an alley and hid around the corner waiting for the person to appear, they did and Grace pushed the stalker against the wall expecting it to be Erik.

"Raoul! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Grace yelled.

"Uh, nothing" Raoul said, Grace gave him a blank look "What are you doing?!" he questioned.

"I'm going to see a friend, you loser" she said dismissing him and walking away, but he wouldn't leave her alone.

"What is you're friend's name?" Raoul asked stepping in front of her blocking her path. She glared at him.

"You're going the right way for a good kick in the-"

"Grace, there you are!" Nadir called, looking a Raoul suspiciously. "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Sorry I was… delayed" Grace said glaring at Raoul before being dragged off, but giving the warning 'I'm watching you' look.

"What was that about?" Nadir asked when they were sure Raoul or anybody were following them.

"He's a worse stalker than Erik, at least Erik can be discrete about it" Grace said gaining a scowl from him. They reached their destination and continued the conversation inside.

"So where's Erik?" Grace asked, noticing that the shadow like man wasn't there.

"Watching over the opera house while its being fixed" Nadir replied

"So that's why I heard snickering when I tripped Raoul" Grace said making Nadir scowl at her again "it was an accident… Sort of"

Before Nadir could say anything else Erik took that moment to enter the front door.

"I see that Rachel and Elle went home" Erik commented after he placed his coat on the coat rack.

"Yeah well, Rachel nearly swore and Elle volunteered to go, so I took them home" Grace replied.

"Wait! Your friends were here!?" Nadir asked starting to looked panicked

"I took care of it, don't worry" Grace said turning her attention to Erik "Wow that's the first time I didn't know you were there Erik, well done" he mocked bowed.

"I had to make sure the builders weren't ruining anything" Erik explained "But that trip made my day, and I'll be able to move back into my home after they finished, I heard their blocking the main entrance to my home"

"Coolio" Grace exclaimed

Nadir ignored Grace's bizarre reply and turned to Erik

"Grace was followed today" Nadir said blatantly

"By whom" Erik asked getting suspicious

"Raoul" Grace interrupted "He's starting to get creepy and suspicious about my whereabouts when I'm here"

Everything went silent, until…

"Maybe you should stay away for a while" Erik said

"What!?" Grace asked incredulously

"If were not careful he might find out about everything that's happened" Erik explained

"But he's an idiot" Grace replied

"Why do you hate him so much?" Nadir asked confused

"He annoys me, besides any arch nemesis of Erik is an arch nemesis of me" Grace replied.

"Still, Erik doesn't want anyone to get hurt and know of his existence" Erik said slipping into third person.

"Alright fine" Grace looked at her watch "And that's my cue to go"

She stood up and said her goodbyes before leaving the apartment and making it back Madame Giry's home. She took out her spare key that she had been given and let herself in. She was going to head straight up stairs but voices made her stop and listen. She stood in the hallway listening.

"I tell you, she knows about the Phantom!" Raoul voice said "The late nights she's been coming home, haven't you wondered where she disappeared to during the day"

Grace rolled her eyes

"She has her reasons for being away and she can't be in league with the Phantom, she wasn't even here for the disaster and you saw how she reacted when you played that prank" Christine's voice replied

Grace snickered softly, she would never forget the satisfied feeling of throwing the Fop into the river.

"But… he has a point Christine" Meg small voice cut in "She seems so secretive"

Grace took this moment to go upstairs, she was too tired for this and needed a nap noting the fact that is was only two thirty. She would deal with them later or better yet, tomorrow.

She sank into the pillows and let sleep overtake her.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

The plot thickens even more *gasp*, sorry for the delay, like I said I had my laptop confiscated.

Anyway enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

If Even A Chance

Chapter 15: Explanations

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

When Grace woke up the next morning everything seemed normal, Meg was surprisingly quiet and Christine was the only one talking to her, this in turn made Grace quite angst-y.

They were once again shopping, in the main market near the Opera Garnier, the same area where Grace first arrived here. She sighed and looked ahead at the Opera house. She really needed a friend at the moment, but Erik was right, someone might find out about their friendship and chaos would erupt.

There was a change in plans and the small group moved towards into the Opera House, again overseeing the construction site. It almost looked good as new and they could walk through the new hallways without getting the road. Grace went and explored the familiar corridors.

When she was sure no one was around she proceeded with banging her head against the wall.

"I see you can't last a day without your friend" Erik said, his voice echoing.

"Shut up, it isn't funny. It was bad enough the Fop didn't trust me and now Meg doesn't either, Christine's the only one who's actually talking to me" Grace whined.

"That is bad" Erik admitted "This is what happens when you want to be the friend of the Phantom. If I didn't have this-"

"I wouldn't like you then, you dolt" Grace replied laughing a little

"I'm no dolt" Erik replied

"Yes you are!" Grace argued, there was a creak

"Grace?" Christine's frightened voice called out. Both Grace and Erik froze. She looked at Grace with wide eyes.

"Chris, you've got to let me explain" Grace said starting to freak out. Christine gulped

"… Okay"

Grace racked her brain for something, anything, but came up empty. It was time to tell the truth.

"I'm from the future" Grace said after a minute

"What are you doing" Erik hissed

"What?" Christine asked

"Its hard to explain, can we talk about this on the roof please" Grace asked, Christine complied and they continued the explanation.

"My wristband, as you call it, is the device I use to travel from my home-" Grace was interrupted.

"In England?" Christine asked, Grace grimaced

"No, Australia" Grace said

"That still doesn't explain why you were talking to Erik" Christine said, Grace sighed

"When I first came here I really was thirteen and I came here looking for the Phantom" Grace said at first

"Why?" she asked

"Because I wanted to be his friend, I know it sounds absurd to you but its true. I found him and I almost got myself killed as a result, I reached a switch and Madame Giry found me. From then on I came here quite often, switching from ballet classes to spending time in the catacombs" Grace put on an awkward smile.

"Is he here now? Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe Raoul was right" Christine said starting to pace

"Uhh… Yes, I think. I didn't tell you because you'd probably wouldn't and don't believe me. And yes, even though I hate to admit it, Raoul was right" Grace said frowning at the last comment.

There was an annoyed sound that came from behind a statue that made Grace and Christine turn to it

"Angel?" Christine called out, half hoping, half dreading that he was there. Grace cringed.

Erik stepped out from behind the statue, but made it so that if anyone else appeared he'd be able to easily hide behind it again. He didn't say a word.

"Prove your from the future!" Christine suddenly said making Grace nearly fall over

"What? But-" Grace began

"No 'buts' I want proof!" Christine said determined, Grace sighed again

"… Okay fine" Grace replied

"What?!" Erik exclaimed, Grace turned to him

"Hey she wants proof, I'm going give her proof" she fiddled with her watch and beckoned Christine to come over, she did and Erik realizing this stepped forward too.

A flash emitted.

~POTO~

"This is amazing!" Christine said looking at all the buildings before her. They had appeared in front of Grace's home and Christine warmed up to the future immediately.

"This is why I lied" Grace sighed, looking to Erik who was shaking his head on the edge of laughing.

"Is Elle from here?" she asked, and as if to spite Grace, her friends came over in an attempt to visit.

"Uh… Grace" Rachel said pointing Christine

"I know, I'm not blind" Grace replied, Christine turned to Grace

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christine asked poking Grace's shoulder. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious, it was hard enough trying to get him to believe me" Grace answered pointing at Erik. Christine looked towards him.

"It ended up with me wearing something close to that" Erik said pointing to what Jordon was wearing.

"Is he serious?" Christine whispered to Grace, Grace nodded and Christine started laughing.

"Alright, okay! We need to go back now" Grace said making Christine stop.

"What? Why?" Christine asked,

"Because Raoul will get suspicious again and I'd rather go back now" Grace replied

"Agreed" Erik said.

"I suppose so" Christine agreed and they appeared back on the roof. "Wow, to think that my friend came for a world so different from my own"

"Don't say it like that, its very cliché" Grace laughed, she turned to Erik "We'll be off now" Christine nodded in agreement

"I promise not to tell anyone of anything" Christine said "I'll try and convince Meg to stop listening to Raoul"

They parted and Grace and Christine walked down stairs, it was silent and Christine started up the conversation.

"You like him, don't you?" she whispered, Grace took a doubled take.

"What are you on about?" Grace replied hastily, Christine grinned

"I knew it" Christine started walking faster

"Know what?! Hey!" Grace chased after Christine until they were at the front of the Populaire were they meet Meg and Raoul waiting for them.

"Where were you two?" Raoul asked

"I know where Grace has been disappearing to" Christine said suddenly

"Christine!" Grace yelled "Stop-!"

"Grace has a suitor" Christine said interrupting Grace, Meg hearing this suddenly started talking to Grace again

"Really, why didn't you tell me? Who is he? Tell me about him!" Meg questioned

Grace realized what Christine had done and had a new urge to speak colorfully to her, but resisted. A male suitor was big news to anyone of Grace's friends, future and past.

"I'm not telling you anything" Grace said to Meg, she turned to Christine "and you! You promised" she hissed angrily.

"I want to meet him" Meg yelled suddenly

"No!" Grace yelled back "You're worse than Elle" she argued

~POTO~

Christine had invited Grace to the Chagny estate with the many subtle protests of Raoul. They now sat on the balcony enjoying the afternoon sun.

"So, you do like the Phantom?" Christine asked

"He has a name" Grace replied

"He told you?" she asked

"I already knew" Grace replied sheepishly "Although they never gave the name in the movie" Grace said purposely.

"Movie? Now your just confusing me" Christine laughed "So do you like Erik?"

Grace looked over at Christine for a moment before leaning over "You cannot tell anyone, not Erik, not even my friends" she said

"Really? Aren't you bothered by the mask or his… You know" Christine asked, Grace scoffed.

"No, he's just like any other person, to me looks don't matter, it's the personality I care about" Grace said, Christine was about to argue that point but Grace cut in first "Plus I have a thing for musicians and Erik is so talented, I've admired him ever since my parents finally let me watch the movie"

"Your parents wouldn't let you know about it" Christine asked

"They admitted that the music was good but they didn't like the story line" Grace answered, she made a face then smiled "I still loved it"

"You aren't mad at me for choosing Raoul over Erik are you" Christine asked

"You choose the idiot and I respect that" Grace laughed "But if I had the choice between a 'Childhood Friend' or a 'Mysterious Dark Man' I would choose the 'Mysterious Dark Man', it would give me more variety, but now that I say that it sounds mean" Christine giggled

"I have no objections" Christine said after a while, Grace nearly fell off her seat

"… Okay"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

A/N: You might have to wait a while for the next chapter, seeing as I'm going on holidays and I'm not quite sure what the internets like, so hopefully it'll be broadband instead of dial-up.

Please review!!


	16. Chapter 16

If Even A Chance

Chapter 16: Christmas Special

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Grace was walking in the Opera Populaire with her hooded jacket. The Populaire was now completely re-built and excited and cautious whispers were wafting round the Opera House. Grace had her hood up, smirking to herself in secret.

She turned into a empty hallway and pressed the switch opening the trap door and appeared in Erik's home five minutes later.

"Hey Erik!" she called out waiting for his reply, she looked over to the now blocked entrance of the lake. Erik opened the front door of his house and raised an eyebrow at Grace's jacket, she took it off and Erik spotted something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"You're hair!" he said as sudden realization hit him, the brunette now had blonde strikes in her hair, unnoticeable yet confusing at the same time.

"You're quick, it took Christine an hour to figure it out" Grace replied to his outburst "Do you think it ninja?" she asked

"Depends… What's a 'ninja'?" Erik asked back, Grace thought about it thoroughly before smirking again.

"Basically everything you do" the smirk turned into a smile, Erik shook his head

"Does Madame Giry know?" Erik asked, Grace's smile went nervous

"No… It would be a lie to say that she doesn't terrify me" she replied "but that's why I put a color in that would be hard to notice"

"Fine that's very 'ninja' of you, but she's going to find out" Erik said.

The conversation ended there and they walked in the secret areas in between the hallways and the actual wall.

"… So, are you going to make a comeback as the Phantom again?" Grace asked, Erik shot her a serious look.

"I don't think I should, but I'm considering it since they blocked off 'their' only entrance to my home" Erik replied, they followed the path up to the roof to find that it was snowing.

There was a pause

"What are you doing for Christmas?" this question caught Erik off guard and he looked towards her seeing that she was grinning slyly "Its tomorrow, you know"

"You know as well as I do that I'm not going to do anything" Erik stated, Grace pouted.

"Well too bad!" Grace said, Erik raised an eyebrow "Your celebrating Christmas whether you like it or not"

"Oh and how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" Erik asked

"Look tomorrow we can spend Christmas together; it'll be fun, besides I've already got something for you" Grace said waiting for his reaction

"What? You got something for me?" Erik asked bewildered

"Yeah!" Grace replied

"What about your family and friends" Erik asked

"I'll visit them tonight" Grace said "Besides you need someone to be with you on Christmas, I mean you really, really need someone to be with on Christmas"

Erik rolled his eyes

"Well I'll tell Madame Giry that you went home to spend time with your family, so you better go now" Erik said

"Ok then, see you tomorrow" she replied before disappearing,

Erik went back to his home to retrieve his hooded cloak and his skin colored mask, he then went out into the Paris streets to get Grace a Christmas present. The only problem was is that he didn't know what to get her, he searched the market place for anything that would please Grace, but nothing in the market place seemed like something Grace would own.

He thought about getting Grace some jewelry but remembered her saying that she really didn't like the stuff and that she only liked silver colored necklaces and bracelets.

He started the search for a necklace in a store at the end of the street and went over the pendants in the glass box; he then changed his mind and decided to get her a bracelet instead remembering that Grace always wore two necklaces already.

The shopkeeper came up to him

"Looking for something special?" he asked, Erik nodded

"A bracelet, silver, do you have any?" Erik asked, the shopkeeper brought over a long box and opened it for Erik. Inside there were nine bracelets each with a wonderful design, he looked over the silver hand crafted bangles until he found something that screamed "Grace".

"That one" Erik said pointing to a bracelet with several objects on it. The silver chain had small amethyst stones dangling on it along with three silver starfish, a sun, an elephant, a lock and a key.

"Is this for a sweetheart?" the shopkeeper asked while packing it away. This shocked Erik, he hadn't really thought that someone might think that he was courting; then again the mask Grace had made Erik looked real even when he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"… Yes it is" Erik inwardly cringed, what would Grace think if she heard that. Erik paid and left with the bracelet wrapped carefully so the stones wouldn't chip each other and ran hurriedly back to his home.

Meanwhile

"I'm here!" Grace called out into Rachel's house.

"G! What are you doing here I thought that you were hanging out with Erik for Christmas" Rachel asked while hugging her friend.

"I am, I told him I would see you and the others before I go back tomorrow" Grace replied, Rachel laughed

"Don't expect any early Christmas presents" Rachel said

"Wow, you actually got me a present" Grace said sarcastically

"Yeah… Don't open it until tomorrow okay" Rachel said handing Grace a rectangular present

"Okay" Grace hugged her friend before leaving and seeing Elle, Jordon, Victoria and then her family. She then returned to the Opera Populaire and was grateful for the fact that she had a room to herself and drifted off to sleep.

POTO

Grace was woken up by an excited Christine and Meg who were currently shaking her roughly.

"What is it?" Grace snapped

"It's Christmas" Meg yelled and Grace looked at her watch which said "7:30"

"Ok" Grace said getting up and walking over to her bag and pulled out two gifts and handed them to Meg and Christine who squealed in delight and hugged Grace tightly.

Meg's gift was a glass ballerina figurine on top of a wooden pedal stool, there was a button on the bottom that you pressed making the ballerina dance along with music. Christine's gift was a leather bound diary, red in color with a golden clip lock, the key connected by a silver chain.

Both of them stared at there gifts in awe.

"Grace, these are amazing!" Christine said turning the diary over, inspecting every inch of the smooth surface.

"Yeah Grace these are great!" Meg said pressing the button, Grace smiled

"I've got to go somewhere soon, is it okay if I see you later?" Grace asked

"Yes it is, we'll see you then" Meg said before they both left.

Grace changed and grabbed her bag before running to Madame Giry's office and knocking on it.

"Yes Grace?" Madame Giry asked

"Merry Christmas!" Grace said giving her a present as well

"Grace you shouldn't have" Madame Giry stared down at her gift. It was a long piece of silk used to tie hair back, it was black with a silver sheen.

"I've got to go now" Grace said before running off

"But Grace! I can't accept this" Madame Giry called after her, but it was too late.

Grace ran as quickly as she could down to Erik's home only to find him slumped over his desk sleeping. She decided to wait until he woke up, he needed sleep, nightmares or no nightmares.

He woke up ten minutes later and stared down at what he was working on the night before, not noticing the fact that Grace was sitting in a chair a few meters away. Grace smiled.

"… Merry Christmas Erik!" Grace said as he jumped in his seat, standing and turning quickly

"Grace! You made me jump" Erik said sitting back down

"I noticed" Grace said before reaching into her bag to retrieve his gift "This is for you" she handed it to him and he hesitated before taking it.

He read the small tag saying 'Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you something!!' with a small evil face. He opened it revealing two items, a picture of Grace and himself in a picture frame and a book titled "The Wit of Music"

Erik opened a page coming upon the Composers page and read aloud a section

"Ha 'If an opera cannot be played by an organ-grinder, as Puccini's and Verdi's melodies were played, then that opera is not going to achieve immortality'… An organ-grinder?" Erik asked smiling at Grace, she laughed.

"Trust me you've got to read it for yourself" she replied, Erik went to his study to get Grace's gift and placed the picture on his desk.

"Here" Erik said giving Grace the box with the bracelet, she opened it and lifted it from the casing staring at the detail.

"Erik, this is wonderful!" Grace said finally taking her eyes off of it and smiling at Erik.

"I'm glad you like it" Erik replied

"Like it? I love it!" Grace said before clasping it around her wrist "I've only got one question"

"Oh and that would be?" Erik asked

"Why did the note inside the box say 'To my sweetheart' hmm?"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

A/N: I actually wrote this chapter on Christmas Eve through till Christmas Day at 12:27am. Merry Christmas Everyone!! But I've also had a bit of an angst-y day so I hope the reviews you send will make me happy like they always do!!

Cheers

CrossBreed777


	17. Chapter 17

If Even A Chance

Chapter 17: Idiotic Pain

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

"_Why did the note inside the box say 'To my sweetheart' hmm?"_

"What?!" Erik said as he snatched the note from Grace's hand and inspected it for himself, he mentally slapped himself and turned around slowly to Grace who looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Grace asked, Erik looked around and saw two smoke bombs and secretly picked them up.

"I do not exist!"

Smoke filled the room and Grace was still laughing after it had cleared occasionally coughing. She warned Erik that she was leaving and that she was going to tell Christine what had happened and ran off.

Once she was above ground she ran towards the stage and found Christine talking with some of the other ballet rats.

"Christine! Christine!" Grace called a bit too enthusiastically.

"What?" Christine asked as Grace pulled her over to a secluded room upon which Grace told Christine the events which had happened that morning. They fell into a pile of laughter.

"This is great! I never get stuff this good, I can't wait to tell Rachel and the others" Grace laughed, Christine who was still giggling started laughing even harder.

Erik's voice thundered in the small room

"No! I command you not too!" Erik yelled

"But this is Gold and you still have to tell me why the note said that" Grace said

"If I tell you will you not tell Rachel?" he asked

"… Maybe" Grace replied, an arm shot out of the darkness, grabbed Grace and pulled back. There was a moment of whispers and paused and more laughter rang out.

"Okay, okay I won't tell"

~POTO~

Grace was now in her home catching up with Rachel and the others to make up for the Christmas that was missed and to be updated about what had been happening in the past.

"So, is there anything in the history books about me yet?" Grace asked casually like she always did.

"Actually" Elle said "There is" Grace nearly choked on her Diet Coke

"That's a really, really bad thing!" Grace said "What did it say?!"

"It said something about a woman who acted different from the ways of the women of that current timeline and that she did something really big, it doesn't say what it was" Rachel said reading from said book. Grace groaned.

"It could be talking about somebody else, couldn't it?" Jordon asked

"We… Don't know" Victoria said taking the book from Rachel's hands, Grace then snatched the book for herself flicking through the pages.

"This is bad, I could of destroyed lives, changed items or made it so that some people didn't exist" Grace said reaching the end of the book. "I'm taking this back with me, I need to find out what I did or what I'm going to do"

"We'll keep looking for other bits of information" Jordon replied, Grace picked up her newly stocked bag

"Okay I'm off" Grace said as she disappeared

~POTO~

Grace reappeared in Erik's lair running up to the door and bursting in on a conversation between Erik and Nadir.

"Grace is something wrong" Nadir asked

"Yes!" Grace said as she started pacing "I've made history" she placed the book out on the table for them to see.

"Are you sure it's you?" Erik asked

"No, but there's a large possibility that it's me" Grace replied running her hands through her hair. She dropped her hands to her sides. "I should've been more careful"

"You haven't even done anything" Nadir replied

"I have, just by being here I've probably made it that some people haven't existed" Grace groaned

"I remember that, you told me… The butterfly effect, wasn't it?" Erik said

"Yeah" she sighed in defeat "What's done is done, I can't change that"

"You can. Why don't you?" Nadir protested

"That would change the future even more" Grace replied, she sat down "It said I was going to do something big… Maybe I should just avoid any big events"

"You can focus on that later" Erik said standing up

Nadir said his good byes, saying he would keep an eye-out for any major events coming up and left. Grace sat on the couch in deep thought while tapping her feet and Erik suggested that Grace go above to the Populaire to scout out any left over suspicion of The Phantom to take her mind off things.

Grace, now walking in the hallways of the Populaire, was still in deep thought. She wasn't looking where she was going and she walked right into Raoul.

"I've been looking for you" Raoul said

"Not now idiot, I'm thinking" Grace said

"You're thinking can wait, I want to meet the man that's courting you or a name would be nice" Raoul demanded

"I am so not in the mood to be dealing with you, get out of my way!" Grace replied, Raoul wouldn't move and Grace looked behind him before "Look it's a tri-force!"

As soon as he turned around Grace ran in the other direction, after a while she slowed down and kicked the wall in frustration, Christine seeing this immediately walked over.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked

"That idiot husband of yours" Grace remarked loudly, Christine rolled her eyes

"You can't hate him because you like Erik" Christine stated, Grace pinched the bridge of her nose

"He's still snooping around you know, asking questions, being suspicious. He's really turning into a pain in the… Well you know" Grace finished

"I'll talk to him" Christine said patting her on the back before leaving to continue a conversation with some of the cast of another Faust production. Grace then proceeded to do what the Phantom had suggested for her to do.

She scoped the entire Populaire, eavesdropping on the stage hands and ballet rats. Finding no talk of the Opera Ghost she went back to talk to Christine, when she got there Christine was arguing with Raoul.

"Raoul you can't just stick your nose in other peoples business" Christine stated

"I can if I'm the manager and if I think you-know-who is lurking about" Raoul said

"I hate Harry Potter" Grace said suddenly gaining Raoul and Christine's attention

"It's not as if Grace is plotting with the Phantom" Christine said continuing the argument

"Wait you think I'm in league with O.G.? I thought he was dead" Grace said acting as if she didn't know anything.

"See!" Christine said, Raoul huffed in a childlike manner and stormed off

"If I had a gun…" Grace trailed off "I'm sorry, I didn't intend for you two to fight" Grace said cringing "want me to bash some sense into him?"

"No, its alright, he'll come back and apologize" Christine said sighing

"Okay if you say so" Grace said while walking back to Erik's lair, Grace froze in her tracks, was this the big thing that had changed. She rushed back to Christine.

"Did something happen" Christine asked seeing Grace in Panic Mode

"While I was talking with my friends they found something about me in there History books, it said I did something really big, what if Raoul doesn't apologize and you don't get back together" Grace said in a big breathe

"Grace calm down, it'll be fine, we sometimes have arguments like this" Christine explained

"Are you sure?" Grace asked "I've changed the past before and it nearly got me killed"

"It's fine, but there could be a possibility that Raoul would have written something about you that was found in the future" Christine said remembering that Raoul sometimes wrote about things out of the ordinary.

"Find out if he has" Grace said "and meet me hear tomorrow" she then ran back towards the underground lake.

On the way somebody grabbed her arm

"That was an interesting conversation you were having with Christine" it was Raoul

"Not now Fop, I got to go" Grace said yanking her arm back ignoring the fact that Raoul heard what she said, he didn't let go.

"Whatever your doing can wait" he said pulling her towards a room "I need to speak with you"

"Screw y-" Grace was pushed into the room, he locked the door behind them

"What was that about 'I've changed the past before' I don't understand how that can be done" Raoul said "Does it have something to do with this?" he asked taking hold on Grace's wrist just above the watch

"No! Get off you loser" Grace yelled, there was a flash

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Chapter 17!! R&R plz, it's the only pay check we writers get…

Cheers


	18. Chapter 18

If Even A Chance

Chapter 18

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

They appeared in grace's living room. Raoul surveyed the room before stepping away from Grace.

"What is this witchery?!" he asked. Grace's eyes grew wide

"YOU IDIOT!!" Grace yelled "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" her body shook with anger

"That you were a traitor!" Raoul hissed "and I was right!"

"Do you have any idea what you have done? It's bad enough that the fabric of time has been torn enough! But you just had to go and be an idiot" Grace hissed back

"What are you?" Raoul asked backing away cautiously

"Why don't you ask Christine? Oh that's right you can't because your in a different timeline" Grace said throwing her hands up in defeat

"Timeline?" Raoul asked

"Yes Raoul, I'm from the future, are you happy know, you know the truth" she said in a sweet voice as she cracked her knuckles and stepped menacingly forward.

The sound of a car being parked made Raoul's eyes flicker to Grace then to the wall behind her, he squinted his eyes in confusion and looked back to Grace.

"Of all the timing in world" Grace growled, she quickly grabbed Raoul and took him back to the locked room before coming back. There was a knock at the door and she ran over smoothing down her hair before opening the door.

A couple in there forties stood there.

"Uh… Can I help you?" Grace asked trying to forget the fop

"Are you Grace?" They asked

"Yes, I am" she opened the door a little wider

"Good, I am Mr. Abel de Chagney" said the man "and this is my wife Alexis" he said mentioning the woman beside him. "Did your parents tell you anything about your-" Grace interrupted them

"I know I'm adopted" she said leaning against the frame. Their eyes seemed to soften as if a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. "They told me I was of French origin, why?"

"I know this may not be the best of times, but we are… we are your real parents" he finally said, she could see guilt in there eyes.

"Oh! … Come inside" they looked shocked "Please" Grace said mentioning for them to follow

~POTO~

"So you're from France?" Grace asked, coming back to the room after bringing them coffee.

"Yes, and we own a large fortune" they said laughing. Grace grinned

"You're just trying to get on my good side" she said sitting down "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught you're last names"

"Mr. and Mrs. Chagney" they said smiling, Grace froze

"Really?" Grace asked but pushed it back for the time being

"Yes, but please don't think this visit means we want you to come back with us to Paris, we understand that you have a life here you don't want to leave, we just wanted to tell you that we never wanted to give you up. At the time the Chagney estate was going through some… difficulties, we also wanted to give you these" they handed Grace an old and torn book and a broach with the Chagney crest on it

"Thank you" Grace replied

"Your great, great, great, great grandmother spoke of a dear friend named Grace, that's who we named you after so your full name is Grace Eveline Iris Leone de Chagney" Alexis said opening the book in Grace's hands and pointing to her name in the pages. Grace picked up the broach and stared at it for a minute

"I will wear this with pride" Grace said pinning it to her shirt

After that Mr. and Mrs. Chagney left Grace looked over the book again and recognized it, it was the same diary that she had given Christine for Christmas.

"Well I better face the music"

~POTO~

Grace reappeared in the room, Raoul was nowhere to be seen. She opened the door and cautiously looked around. Raoul could've made a panic.

She once again made her way down to Erik and when she got there she was bombarded with questions from Erik.

"What happened, you disappeared for hours" he asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders. Grace was in a daze

"I-" sudden realization hit her "Oh dear, where's the Fop?"

"He went home, why?" Erik asked

"Something… Happened" Grace said feeling the broach in her pocket, Erik's eyes grew wide

"You didn't" he asked, Grace scowled

"The idiot eavesdropped on me and Christine and cornered me in a room, he then hit the watch" Grace groaned

"This is not good" Erik said as he started pacing

"How do you think I feel" Grace said half heartedly and then falling into the couch. Erik heard this and turned around

"Is something wrong? Apart from Raoul being in the future?" Erik asked

"Hm… I never told I was adopted did I?" Erik shook his head "I meet my real parents today"

"Really?" he asked

"And it turns out that my real name is Grace Eveline Iris Leone de Chagney" Grace said, she then made a whining sound "I'm related to the fop"

"What!?" Erik exclaimed, Grace pulled out the broach and showed to Erik "This is the same broach that the fop- er Raoul wears"

"I want my soul to be exterminated" Grace said lying down on the couch

~POTO~

When Grace woke up the next she went in search of Christine but instead found Raoul, she grabbed him and pulled him around the corner.

"I. Need. To. Talk. With. You!" Grace said glaring at him

"Why should I listen to you?" Raoul asked

"Do you want an explanation or not?" Grace asked back, Raoul was silent

"Its true, I'm from the future and I did originally come here to be friends with the Phantom, but that does not mean I am evil" Raoul scoffed

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Raoul asked, Grace sighed and pulled out the worn broach and Raoul gasped and pulled out his own and compared them.

"After I sent you back yesterday I was confronted by my real parents, turns out you're my great, great, great, great grandfather" Grace said, Raoul just stared at her

"That can't be true!" Raoul whispered,

"Well it is, now back to the main reason I was talking to you, you cannot, I repeat cannot tell anyone about me being from the future" Grace warned

"Why?" Raoul asked suspiciously

"Because, the only people who know are now you, Christine, Erik and Nadir and secondly no one is going to believe you" Grace pointed out "Lets just call this a truce"

"Fine a truce" Raoul said before he shook her hand sealing the deal, Grace then ran off to find Christine feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

She found Christine walking in the hallways close to the kitchen

"Hey Christine!" Grace yelled out

"Grace! What happened yesterday" she asked

"Long story, its been fixed, trust me on this" Grace said, she then grinned "Anyway I know something that you've been keeping a secret"

"Oh? What would that be?" Christine asked, Grace leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "What! How did you know?" Christine asked

"That's a secret, one that Erik and Raoul know of- oh what the Hell, I'm related to you" Grace said turning around to face her

"What?" Christine asked, Grace pulled out the older version of Christine's journal "That's!"

"The journal I gave you and it turns out that I'm named after myself" Grace said flipping though the pages until she got to the date of a couple of days ago and read aloud "Today I have found out that I am with child, Raoul and I are so excited but have decided that we keep it secret" Grace stopped there

"Don't tell anyone, please" Christine begged

"Don't worry I won't" Grace said before taking her leave again, finding a secluded spot Grace decided to go back to her time and pressed the watch and cried out in terror when it didn't work

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Oooo, cliffie. I hope this chapter wasn't too cliché for you. Anyway shock/horror Grace is related to Raoul and Christine, many more secrets are revealed.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'If Even A Chance'

Cheers

CB777


	19. Chapter 19

If Even A Chance

Chapter 19

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

'Why the hell isn't it working' Grace's head was in a swirl of confusion. It took her three more tries before she could step foot in her own time. When she did she ran out to her car and sped her way to Rachel's and starting banging on the door.

When Rachel opened it Grace rushed in, in a panic Rachel had only seen once before.

"G, what's wrong?" Rachel asked trying to calm her friend down

"The watch isn't working!" Grace cried "It took me four tries to get here Rachel; four tries! What if I can't get back to the past? What if I never see Erik again?" Grace fell against Rachel's wall, head in her hands and a sob escaped her.

"And even if I do make it to the past I may never be able to come back here" Grace wailed

"G! Snap out of it!" Rachel growled "We both know that you love Erik and you need to go back"

"But-"

"No buts" Rachel said as she cut through Grace's sobs, she knelt down and hugged her friend "No matter what were friends and I know you need to go back even if it means not being able to come back… Now I suggest we get the others here"

Over the next ten minutes Grace's friends arrived, each saying there good byes.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Jordon said hugging her before making a stupid comment about things they used to do. Victoria and Elle hugged her too and Rachel punched her in the arm

"If you forget about us, I'll never forgive you" she said warningly, Grace scoffed

"If you forget about me, I'll make sure you're never born" Grace giggled

Grace looked at her friend through tearful eyes and smiled. She then stood up and nodded at Rachel grasped the watch tightly. Grace hoped to god that this would work and she carefully turned the watch and pressed down on the button, it didn't work at first but after twelve times Grace reappeared in the Opera House.

And literally ran into Erik in his secret passage way.

"Grace!" he noticed her eyes "Is something wrong?" Grace immediately buried her face into Erik's chest and let out a sob. Erik cringed and patted her back once he was used to the half hug.

"The watch isn't working!" Grace said quietly and Erik's eyes grew wide.

"That can't be so!" Erik said

"It's true, when I tried to get back to my time it took me four tries then twelve times to get back" Grace explained

"But why did you come back, you could stayed in your time, where you belong" Erik said.

"… But I belong here" Grace said quietly

"What?!" Erik asked

"I've been reading Christine's 'future' diary and it says I hang around here for a lot longer than this" Grace pulled away "Besides I want to be here, I feel I belong here, even if it does sound cliché"

Erik looked sadly at his friend and hugged her properly, trying not to make this as awkward as possible and pulled back after a while. "While I may be sounding selfish I'm glad your still here, but the fop is annoying me"

"I'll beat him up later" Grace laughed "And make sure he keeps box 5 empty, just for you"

After that Grace went to the surface in search of Christine and the fop, when she found her Christine immediately asked her what was wrong. Grace decided that Christine didn't need to know what was going on.

"Nothing, I just read a really, really sad book… I'm okay" Grace said "Where's Raoul?" she asked

"He's in the office" Christine replied "Why?"

"I've got some matters I'd like to discuss" Grace replied deviously before running off. When she made it to the office she knocked politely, for once, and entered when she heard a come in.

"Oh, its you" Raoul said as he looked up, Grace scoffed quietly

"I have a favor to ask of you" Grace said gaining his attention properly

"And that would be?"

"It concerns box 5, and was hoping it could be put aside for you-know-who" Grace said. Raoul glared at her

"Why should I?" Raoul asked, Grace sighed

"Because, this is a personal favor, I'm related to you and I'm from the future" Grace said, Raoul shook his head

"I'll pay" Erik said as he appeared out of nowhere

Raoul stood up quickly and put his hand at the level of his eyes, while Erik reached for his Punjab lasso. Grace sighed

"Honestly, your both acting like children" Grace spoke firmly "Yes, I know there's a lot of rough patches and yes, I know you hate each others guts" she took a breath

"But, Raoul you've got to acknowledge that Erik's been living here for most of his life, and Erik you've got to acknowledge that Raoul owns the Opera House now and you can't black-mail him"

They stood silent

"It's not fair on me and Christine, we have to baby-sit you both" Grace huffed

"I am not-" Erik interrupted Raoul

"Sorry Grace" Raoul stared at Erik incredulously

"What!?" Raoul yelled "How?-"

"I can't go home, the watch isn't working and I'm now staying here for the rest of my life" Grace said quietly "Now, so we can figure this out, Erik you'll have to pay for your box and Raoul there are boundaries that you cannot breach… Well" she looked at them expectantly

"I can do that" Erik replied, Raoul nodded in agreement

"How did you do that?" Raoul asked incredulously while looking at the glaring Phantom

"None of your business, fop" Grace and Erik said in unison

"So do we have a deal" the menacing tone seemed to echo

"Okay" Raoul said as he regained his composure "Madame Giry wants to know if your still in the ballet group" she nodded and smiled.

After that Grace left and headed up to the roof over looking Paris, she sighed and thought about, what was to her now, her second home. She was going to miss everyone, even Rachel's idiotic nature, Jordon's pain in the ass attitude, Elle's piggy-backs and Victoria's conversations.

She brought out her wallet and unfolded a picture inside of her friends and herself, thinking that she would have to frame it.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to find Madame Giry

"Why are you up here, I at least thought you were going to join us in practice" Madame Giry said, Grace paused before saying anything

"… Did you come all the way up here to find me?" Grace asked cheekily, smiling to add the effect so that Madame Giry wouldn't suspect anything

"Well come now, or we'll start without you" Madame Giry turned and Grace followed after her and after that practice started. It was the same old routine except for the fact Grace felt totally out of place. She was surrounded by girls that were younger than her and they would snicker at her for being older.

She looked at some of them and counted how many of them she already despised and thought of ways to annoy them as they were annoying her. They stopped annoying her when a sandbag fell out of nowhere next to a black haired girl who seemed to be the lead bitch, but she still wouldn't stop. Grace finally snapped.

"That's it! I've tried to be nice, but nooo you had to be the little snob that everyone hates. How old are you? 14? You're a young lady now, since when is torturing other girls about how different they look lady-like. I've known people like you and you wanna know how they turned out, they turned out to be bumbling idiots who didn't know how to tell the time. So how about you pull your head in, stop acting like a bitch and get on with life"

Grace took that moment to breathe and when she opened her eyes after realizing they were closed, saw the girl eyes wide with fright.

"I completely agree with Miss Gordon here" M. Giry said finally said making her presence known "Act up and get back to practice, I suggest that for everyone" she then turned to Grace.

"I wish that was something I could of told her" Madame Giry stated

"I could of used my speech about working in MacDonald's saying 'do you want fries with that' for the rest of there lives, but that's a future thing" Grace sighed

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"The watch stopped working and now I can't go home" Grace said "I'm fine, but don't tell Christine, she doesn't know and I don't want her to know"

"Why?" Madame Giry asked "Why not tell Christine"

"I don't want her to worry… Why do I have to be in a kid ballet group?" Grace asked

"Because you're not ready for the next level" M. Giry replied

"Well, can I do something else? I'm tired of being treated like an idiot for being to tall" Grace said irritated

"I'll ask the managers, but your still welcome to be a dancer" M. Giry sighed

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Heres the next chapter


	20. Chapter 20

If Even A Chance

Chapter 20

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Grace stood outside Raoul's office and fidgeted with her sleeve.

"Why aren't you going in?" Erik asked from the shadows, Grace huffed and let her hand fall to the side.

"I don't like asking for favors and I don't know what else I can do apart from dancing" Grace paused "This is stupid" she was about to turn but Erik stood behind and pushed her back to the door while knocking for her.

"What are you doing?!" Grace asked angrily

"Helping" he said disappearing before Raoul opened the door

"What is it?" he asked

"There's got to be something else I can do apart from dancing" Grace said bluntly Raoul sighed

"You're lucky that we have openings" Raoul said letting her come into the office. "Do you think you can work with backgrounds and settings, we don't want any accidents with the back drops" he said loudly enough for Erik to hear

"I can do that" Grace said dumbly

And with that, Grace became the head stagehand and although Madame Giry and Christine objected to it Grace was enjoying herself immensely. Rehearsal started over the next couple of weeks and once again the Box office was sold out even the mysterious Box 5.

On opening night Grace could hear the mummers of the crowd from above and smiled. They were once again doing the performance of Hannibal and Grace watched the ballet rats fidgeting in the wings while the costume designers made their finishing touches. And then the performance began.

It ran without glitches which was a huge relief to the previous workers who were expecting a big comeback from the ghost. Grace knew better and waved to Erik during the interval making sure nobody saw her.

Grace now sat on the edge of the roof, close to the Apollo's Lyre statue just in case. In a box next to her were a few dozen fireworks, courtesy of her friends from past birthdays. She was going to light her birthday up and had left a note to Erik to grab Nadir and meet her here. She laughed evilly; she couldn't wait to see their expressions… Or at least some of them.

The door to the roof opened and Grace turned to find Christine.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, have you been up here since the end of the performance" she asked trying to intimidate Grace. Grace smiled at the attempt, she couldn't be fazed since she was taller than Christine.

"No of course not, I had to pick up some things" Grace replied, Christine's eyes flickered to the box and back

"What is that?" Grace was silent for a minute

"Nothing" she said pushing the box behind her with her foot

"Grace?" Christine said warningly, Grace sighed

"It's nothing that will ruin my existence" Grace replied in a bored tone, Christine laughed

"She's right, I don't see how fireworks can delete her existence" Erik said appearing from behind a statue

"Fireworks?!" Christine exclaimed "You were going to set off fireworks without Raoul and I" Grace groaned, this was going to be her first birthday in the past and she really only wanted Erik and Nadir to know, at least for now.

Christine ran off and Grace elbowed Erik in the side

"Oops?" Erik said and Grace stared at him before shaking her head

"You did that on purpose!" she accused him, Erik chuckled

"You should have more than two friends with you on your birthday" he replied, Grace punched his arm

"Damn your ninja-skills" Grace sulked

"Pardon?" Erik asked

"Never mind, where's Nadir?" Grace asked after dodging the answer

"I don't know, but I sent a message that would get his attention" Erik smirked

"What did you do?" Grace asked slowly

"Enough of a mess that it will lead him up here" Erik chuckled while lifting his foot showing red paint on the bottom, the door opened again revealed Christine, Raoul, Meg and a very annoyed looking Nadir.

"Was it necessary to throw paint, it looks like blood and Darius nearly fainted" Nadir fumed

"That was the entire point my friend" Erik laughed, Grace raised an eyebrow is question "I covered a wall in his apartment red"

"Very devious" Grace said sarcastically and shook her head but smiled when she picked up the largest of the fireworks and set it off

POTO

It was another night at the Opera Garnier, where the lights were lit and the orchestra was heard tuning. A new performance was happening and Grace smiled down at the stage, unfortunately tonight needed all of the stagehands and Erik wouldn't get a chance to watch from above.

It was alright though; Grace saw this as an opportunity to work hard and make sure everything was right for tonight's performance. She noted all the faces in the crowd recognizing only a few of the higher upper classes, but there was one face that caught her attention.

Monsieur Gaulle, a French noble. Grace scowled in disgust; the man was sitting in the third row with a pair of women on either side focusing more on themselves instead of the performance. The man was now well known, almost more than Erik, but he was a keeper of a children's work house on the outer side of Paris. But she ignored this for now and raised the backdrop for the next scene.

All too soon the end of the show came and Grace sighed partially in relief and partially in sadness, she had enjoyed the piece and it had reminded her of some of Tim Burton or Jim Henson's films. She hummed a few tunes while cleaning the rafters and meet up with Erik in a secret passage way.

"What did you think of the opera?" Grace asked

"I don't know, a few things were off, mostly in the music, but it seemed a bit morbid" he said in thought.

"Well I know the story quite well" Grace said smirking

"Oh, so what is _'The Creatures Domain' _in your time?" Erik asked raising an eyebrow

"It was called _'The Labyrinth'_" Grace smiled in thought "Although the story line has changed a little, in the future version the Goblin King doesn't get the girl"

"Wait wasn't this the one you made me watch?" Erik asked suspiciously

"Yep"

They reached Grace's room and parted so Grace could go mingle with Christine and the higher classes. Although she didn't like being with the other nobles, she liked watching them make a fool of themselves, drunk or not.

She put on a dull green dress so she wouldn't stand out and made her way to the foyer. She moved towards Christine but was stopped by Monsieur Gaulle.

"I don't believe I saw you in the audience earlier" he said making small talk, Grace hid a grimace

"It's because I wasn't in the audience, but you'll have to excuse me, I'm expected" Grace said as politely as she could mentioning to Christine

"I'm sure they can wait" Grace knew what was coming next "Let me get a drink" he took a glass of champagne from a waiter as one walked past. "Here you are" Grace held a sigh and a few insults that would make Erik blush to herself.

"I really am sorry but I **must **go, the Viscount de Chagney and his wife won't be happy if I do not make my presence known" Grace said again being polite, she tried to imagine Erik beating the man to a pulp.

"Who exactly are you?" Gaulle asked "I don't believe you are among the higher classes"

"That's just it" Grace said dropping her polite façade and started to frown with annoyance "I am not apart of these classes, I am just a friend of it, now if you'll please let me be on my way, Grace won't scream bloody murder" she said slipping into third person

She then walked off angrily over to Christine and Raoul who were completely oblivious to what happened, she was glad of that, she didn't wan to be questioned, but Erik had seen what had happened and decided to further investigate Monsieur Gaulle.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

There's chapter 20, looks like trouble is stirring up in the past :D but it shall be taken care of, of course!!

Cheers

CB777


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been having exams and I needed to study for everything, plus I got my braces… Anyway here's chapter 21

If Even A Chance

Chapter 21

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

When the after party started to diminish Grace took that moment to disappear and started to walk back to her room. She growled quietly and she stomped down the hallway.

"It looks like Monsieur Gaulle was trying to get more than your attention" Erik said his voice echoing slightly

"Tell me about it" she sighed angrily "I know I don't usually promote the people disappearing thing that you do, but if you could make him disappear that would be great" Grace said using quotation marks for 'disappear'.

"You know I can't do that, I'm trying to 'keep low' like you told me to" Erik said noting Grace's frustration

He had noticed that during the gathering that the Noble Gaulle had interrupted a conversation that Grace was having with Christine and used as an excuse to join it. Throughout the entire night he was trying to get Grace drunk but Grace politely declined and put any drinks she was given onto a passing tray.

"Maybe the fop can do something" Erik suggested, he had taken a liking to use the term.

"I already tried" Grace's mood seemed to darken even more "He said, and I quote, 'that he is an important noble and it would be un-lady like to decline anything from him' that and he didn't want to upset him…" she then mumbled something along the lines of Raoul being an ass kisser.

"Maybe I could talk with him, maybe convince him" Erik said with a hopeful tone, Grace caught on

"No threatening" Grace warned "Besides I can look after myself" Grace said closing the door behind her '_famous last words_' she thought.

She was greeted with flowers on her table

"Erik, please tell me you did this" Grace begged

"No, I believe it was Monsieur Gaulle" Erik said a bit angry

"Great now he's taking your triumph-card" Grace said jokingly, Erik muttered something about his noose.

"I'm going to do some background research on our Noble" Erik said before leaving.

Grace sighed and sat down and looked at her room '_what irony_' she thought seeing as how this was the old Prima Donna suite and grinned as she fell on the bed. "I'm living every fan-girl dream" she snickered

She got up, changed and decided to have an early night seeing as how she had been having late nights for the past week.

~POTO~

Grace woke up in a cold sweat and sat confused. She had the weirdest dream that she was in the workhouse that Lord Gaulle owned, but with closer inspection and the dream blurring away, she noted that she was in her room.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kids in the poor conditions of the workhouse. She brought up the watch that she now wore everyday and saw that it was three am. She sighed and laid back down.

"Something wrong" Erik asked from the two way mirror

"Okay now that's starting to get creepy, I can understand you following me in the corridors, but the mirror?" Grace asked

"I thought I should keep a close eye after Gaulle's sudden attraction to you" Erik said sounding a bit offended

"Oh… Thanks" Grace replied, she then answered his earlier question "It was only a dream, nothing to worry about"

"It didn't seem like a normal dream" Erik said stepping through the mirror

"None of my dreams are normal" Grace rolled over so she was on her stomach

"May I ask what happened?"

Grace lofted her head and looked at Erik

"It's… Complicated and I can't remember half of it" Grace groaned

"Well then tell me the half you remember" Erik stated, he was starting to get annoyed, she hardly ever kept anything from him.

"It was dark and there were children… They were crying… And suddenly there was a fire" she paused "I guess I really have to stop watching Steven King movies" Erik cringed

"You won't be able too" He reminded her

"Oh right" Grace replied "You know, when I first came here I thought it was apart of some crazy dream, but when I woke up the next day in a dormitory I was so… Glad that I was here"

"I could say the same thing, but I didn't sleep" Erik replied

"Speaking of which, you need to sleep more, you been acting more fatigued… More than usual" Grace stated

"I've had a lot on my hands, having to watch over MY Opera house" Erik replied

Grace rolled her eyes and fell back into the mattress, glad now that the subject had been changed

"See you tomorrow"

~POTO~

"M. Gordon" Gaulle said approaching Grace "It's nice to see you again"

"How did you find out my last name?" Grace said quite angrily

"The Viscount de Chagney supplied me with this lovely name, may I ask? Is it Scottish? Because you do not have an accent, its more English" he said getting in Grace's way

"Its in the family, now if you don't mind I have to get back to work" Grace said roughly passing Nobleman Gaulle

"Grace there you are" Raoul said rounding a corner "you have the rest of the day off, my orders" Grace nearly blew a fuse

"Good then you wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for the rest of the day" Gaulle said grabbing Grace's arm before she could run away to a hiding spot.

"That sounds great" Raoul said letting him walk off, meanwhile Grace gave him and Nobleman Gaulle death glares

"Would you like to see my work house? Or maybe we could go to the park?" he said tugging her along, Grace had half a mind to sit down and let him drag her.

"How about nowhere I'm quite content being here" Grace said sarcastically, it wasn't noted

"Preposterous, you would much rather be outside" Gaulle said

"Says the man whose been here all day watching me" Grace murmured finally being pulled through the front doors to the carriage.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO


	22. Chapter 22

If Even A Chance

Chapter 22

Author's Note: Because my mind has been distracted by other things such as The Princess and the Frog and Alice in Wonderland, this chapter is late and has references in it, anyway enjoy.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

M. Gaulle took Grace to see both the park and his workhouse, she only paid attention when he asked question, even then she was off in her own little world.

"Are you ill Miss Gordon" he asked when she had ignored him for the fiftieth time that afternoon.

That's when it hit Grace, this was her ticket back to the Opera house

"Oh yes, I think I am" Grace said in the most faint voice she could muster

"Then let me escort you to your home" he said grabbing her arm

"My home is the Opera house" she replied as he started pulling her in the other direction

"Surely you cannot live in such a place; you shall stay at my villa" he said while Grace stood with her mouth wide open

"No!" Grace finally yelled

"Pardon?" he asked surprised at her outburst

"I said no! I've been dragged around all afternoon and had to listen to all your blabber of your workhouse, which I find completely and utterly cruel and inhumane, and right now I want to go back home" she paused to breathe "So good day" she turned around and stormed off

Luckily Nadir was nearby by Erik's orders and picked her up in a passing carriage. As soon as she stepped foot in the carriage a smile lit brightly on her face.

"I feel better now"

~POTO~

When she got back Grace didn't care if she had the day off or not, she ploughed into any work she could find, helping cleaning maids, collecting music for Reyer and the unusual odd job of getting drinks just so that she could avoid M. Gaulle and avoid attacking Raoul.

She traveled down to Erik's home and found him in the library.

"Sup?" She said unceremoniously falling into the seat next to Erik's, he jumped and turned quickly to find Grace snickering quietly to herself

"That wasn't funny" Erik said momentarily angry "Did you-"

"Escape?" Grace finished for him "After I yelled at him in public, it was a good stress reliever" she grinned

"I was going to talk to you as soon as you returned but you busied yourself quite well" Erik said raising an eyebrow

"I didn't want to be bothered by any unwanted foppishness its surprising how much work I can get done when I'm angry" Grace replied "Thanks for sending Nadir by the way, my escape plan wouldn't have worked" Erik smiled

"I'm glad to hear that"

The room was silent for a while and Grace stood up to inspect the giant bookcase before her, she skimmed the shelf for a while before seeing a familiar cover

"I thought you would have burnt this" Grace exclaimed pulling the book from its place "I lost this and Vron had a huge blue about me touching her things" Erik stood up and saw the book in her hands, his expression immediately turned sour

"The saga of Darren Shan, I didn't burn it because you were so worried when you returned" Erik said returning to his seat

"Why didn't you tell me you still had it?" Grace asked turning to him

"You didn't ask" Erik replied

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I got into after I lost this, this is the reason why I couldn't come here or see any of my friends or have any internet access for four weeks" said angrily remembering all the things she had to do before she paid off her debt

"I'm sorry you had to suffer such cruelty" Erik said sarcastically, he then paused "I read it" Grace froze

"Really?" she asked in disbelief, she shifted from foot to foot. The Darren Shan saga had been about a boy, a freak show and vampires, and not like the sparkly, rainbow vampires you see today.

"It kept me… Occupied" he replied, Grace couldn't contain the question she had rising from her.

"Who's your favourite character?" Grace said before covering her mouth with her hand, Erik chuckled

"Mr. Tall, and you?" Erik asked

"I can't choose between Mr. Crepsley and Cormatic Limbs" Grace replied placing the book back into the shelf

"There should be other books in there that you left behind" Erik said as she scanned the shelf once again, she found something and brought it over to him

"Did you ever read this" Grace said placing the book in his hands

"The Princess and the Frog, you wanted me to read a child's story?" Erik asked half in disbelief

"I though you would of liked it; the evil character's my favourite" Grace replied opening the thin novel

"And who is he?" Erik asked eyeing the book, if Grace liked the evil character it could be something completely stupid. She opened a page and read aloud.

"A tip of the hat, from Dr. Facilier… How ya'll doing?" she said mimicking the character

"Just as I thought, it's idiotic" Erik replied causing Grace to hit him lightly on the shoulder

"Just because you can't appreciate something doesn't mean you have to say something" Grace said telling him to shut up in the nicest way possible

The room was silent again

"Soooo…. What are doing tomorrow night?"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Ending it off with Grace asking Erik out, even though you can't really see it… Anyway the saga of Darren Shan, for all of those who don't know, is the Vampire's Assistant.

Trust me, the books are better than the movie

Anyway Cheers


	23. Chapter 23

If Even A Chance

Chapter 23: Date?

AN: I want to make a special thanks to lordythering11 for such a wonderful review, never have I felt so… well loved, not in a creepy way, so thank you very much lordythering11! Also I took the chance to go over **all **the reviews for this story and I can't thank you all enough for the support you have given this story to take flight…

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Once Grace had asked this question Erik was speechless, never in his lifetime did he expect to be asked by the girl, no woman, in front of him with a nervous expression. It took him a moment before he replied.

"What do you have in mind" the sentence nearly came out as a squeak, but he concealed it quickly, she immediately smiled

"I was thinking of a late night stroll, something like that, but its kind of all I came up with, do you have any ideas" Grace said sounding relieved

"A nightly stroll sounds delightfully exceptional" Erik said regaining his composure

"Tomorrow night?" she asked, and he nodded happily

"Although I would like to know what brought this question on" Erik said causing Grace to blush, which spread over her face like wildfire and down to her shoulders.

"I, uh… I mean" Grace cursed the question placed out in the open and hated herself for blushing so madly "… I don't really have an answer" she said finally, crossing her arms in front of her chest

Erik chuckled and offered to escort her to the surface like a true gentleman, she agreed with her blush fading away.

"I don't see what was so embarrassing about my statement earlier" Erik said, making Grace groaned in frustration

"I don't wanna answer right now" Grace said defensively

"I thought you said you didn't have an answer" Erik said teasingly, Grace growled in response

"If you want to stay on my good side then I suggest you quit while you're ahead" Grace said using her shoulder to shove him to the side, he replied by shoving her back and she resisted the urge to cannon ball him into the wall.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked sighing

"… Yes" Erik said, a sliver of hope had nested itself into his heart and let this girl in past his barriers of hatred, it was true he disliked her at the beginning, but now, he wasn't sure what he felt for the woman next to him

"In the beginning it was an obsession, similar to the one you had for Christine" she started "But I don't think its an obsession anymore" she said looking at him, Grace wouldn't say she was his number one phan, but it was pretty damn close.

"Obsession?" he asked "For what?" Grace snorted

"You're supposed to be a genius, but you're so dense" she said ducking from a playful swipe from the masked man beside her

"For what?" he asked again, Grace stopped making sure she had his attention

"You"

Time seemed to freeze at that statement

"Me?" Erik asked, Grace nodded lowering her eyesight, she always feared rejection, especially from him

Nothing seemed to move until Grace raised her eyes to face him again, her heart was beating rapidly and she wanted to panic, but resisted the very tempting urge.

"Erik, I love you" she said the words clearly; she was almost shaking now and the sinking feeling in her gut intensifying.

Erik felt he couldn't breathe

Those three words had left him standing in a very dark place where all his thoughts collided, whispers of doubt clouded his senses until shouts of truth emerged battling away the lies. Grace loved him. He played the words over and over again in his head. A smile was creeping on his face.

"Erik, are you okay" Grace asked worriedly and Erik opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed in the first place.

He looked down at Grace with an emotion in his eyes that she could not decipher and in one moment Erik had Grace in his arms and she returned the embrace that she had longed and hoped for, for so long.

Tears welled up in Erik's eyes, he had cried before, but not like this, he was happy, and tears of happiness rolled down his face under his mask

"You're crying" Grace said, stating the obvious, she pulled away and removed his mask using her sleeve to wipe the tears away. He chuckled and pulled her back into an embrace

"Who knew" he said softly "that a girl from the future could change my life so dramatically"

"That makes me worry though" she said "there is probably a lot of things in the future that I've changed" she paused "or maybe this was meant to happen… I don't know"

"I don't care" Erik said stubbornly and Grace laughed as she let him lead on down the hallways to the surface, Grace had intertwined her fingers with his as they walked and for once they both felt at peace

Once they reached her room, Erik bid her a good night, but before he could slip away Grace had managed to kiss him on the cheek causing another smile from the Phantom.

And then Grace went to sleep

~POTO~

Grace woke up the next morning in a better mood than she was the previous day, she almost skipped down the hallways, but stopped herself, keeping her reputation.

But all seemed to be lost when an angry Raoul approached

"What the hell happened?" he yelled, Grace ignored him and went in search of Christine. "Hey, I'm talking to you-" he was interrupted by a 'random' fall. Nice to know Erik was in high spirits too.

Grace found Christine sitting in the audience chairs in front of the stage.

"Christine" Grace called happily, Christine turned to her future descendant and smiled

"You seem happy; I thought you would be angry at Raoul for forcing you to go with that man" Christine said, Grace raised an eyebrow

"I am angry at him for that, but I feel good today" Grace replied smiling like she used to

"It's funny" Christine said laughing "Today is the same day you first arrived here"

Grace thought about it for a second and realized it was, it was the anniversary of Grace's appearance.

"So it is" she replied, even happier, she and Erik had started courting on the same date that she had came.

"What has you so happy" she asked, Grace looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered to Christine

"I told Erik that I loved him and were going for a walk tonight" Grace explained and Christine immediately beamed

"I'm so happy for both of you, although I don't think Raoul is" Christine said shaking her head

"I don't care, I'm too happy to care right now" Grace replied

"Miss Gordon, nice to see you're in a happier mood today" a familiar voice said from behind them. It was none other than Monsieur Gaulle.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Daaawwww Romance :3

Here is chapter 23, enjoy!

Cheers


	24. Chapter 24

If Even A Chance

Chapter 24: Hot 'n' Cold

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

The night was perfect in Grace's eyes. The moon was full and thin clouds littered the star lit sky. She waited outside the Rue Scribe entrance for Erik and wore a green and purple dress, she wanted to look nice tonight even if it meant wearing something she swore she wouldn't.

She thanked god that Erik wasn't there to hear that pledge and waited until the door opened revealing her Phantom in all his glory, he was wearing his normal attire yet it seemed fancier. She smiled at him and resisted the urge to laugh.

"You look nervous" Grace said walking over, Erik cleared his throat and stood up straight

"Well I am" Erik admitted setting his arm out so she could take it, she happily did and they started their stroll.

In the park they stopped to admire the pond, the edges were frosting over and winter was approaching swiftly. They chatted about new and old Operas, wondering what the next production was going to be. They soon moved on walking through the deserted streets of Paris.

Grace leaned her head on Erik's shoulder sighed, relaxed, but the conversation from the day earlier made her frown slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Erik asked her, concern in his voice

"Monsieur Gaulle was at the Populaire today" Grace said dryly, Erik's mood faltered "He wanted to enjoy my company again since I was in a better mood"

"If I wasn't trying to live normally without terrorizing the Opera house, I would make him disappear" Erik said to himself, Grace smiled

"I told him to shove it" Grace smirking, Erik's eyes widened

"You what?" he asked, Grace laughed out loud and turned to him

"I told him to shove it, as in 'get lost'" Grace replied "I don't care what status he is, he's not getting what he wants" Erik's laughter built up gradually

"I love you" Erik said forcing the words out of his mouth, he still had trouble saying the sentence. Grace smiled at him and leaned against him again

"I love you too" Grace replied.

After that they went back to the Opera house, taking back roads to avoid anyone in the main streets. Once they were there Erik started to escort her room, but noticed a yawn escape her.

"It's only ten o'clock, you are usually more awake than you are during the day, have you not being sleeping well?" Erik asked when he stopped and also noticed that she walked into the back of him.

"Yeah, its because I've been running around lately and staying up too late" Grace replied leaning on his shoulder again

"If you were tired you should have stayed" Erik said, Grace looked at him and cocked an eyebrow

"And miss tonight? You've got to be joking" she said stifling another yawn. Erik chuckled at her stubbornness "Would it be okay if I stayed in the lair tonight?"

Erik smiled at her "Whatever for?"

"I don't want Gaulle barging into my room… Again" she said saying the last part softy

"Again?" Erik asked angrily "Did I miss something?" Grace laughed at his use of futuristic wording

"I wasn't there when it happened, but it was annoying all the same" Grace replied "So can I?" Erik fumed silently

"Of course, my dear" Erik said, Grace recognized the monotone voice Erik once used when she had first met him

"My conscious is saying Don't be rash, but my brain is yelling Go for it, do you think you could go for an in between?" Grace joked, Erik chuckled returning to a right state of mind.

Erik and Grace made there way down to the house on the lake and as soon as Grace saw the bed she bolted for it.

"Goodnight my love" Erik said closing the door

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

It was in the afternoon when Grace woke up, feeling better than she had in the last couple of days. She stood up, dresses and walked to the library where she found Erik reading.

"Sup?" she asked sitting in the chair across from him

"The ceiling" he replied, thinking deeply about Opera matters

"Is something up?" she asked again, Erik's head snapped up quickly as he focused o what she was saying

"Monsieur Gaulle was looking for you today" Erik said solemnly

"Oh what did he want? Did you find out?" Grace asked

"He just wanted to 'woo' you" Erik said shifting uneasily in his seat

"There's something else isn't there" Grace asked narrowing her eyes towards the floor

"I overheard him talking about his work house" he said slowly "he plans on destroying it to claim insurance"

"Insurance on what?" Grace asked slightly afraid

"The children"


	25. Chapter 25

If Even A Chance

Chapter 25: The Rescue

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope its better than the last one, cause it was just so badly written. I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed, thanks for fueling my addiction!

In another note: Due to homework issues, of not doing enough at home, my internet access has been restricted, so I can only be on the internet on weekends. That's why I haven't been able to update.

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Clad fully in black she ran down the hallway of the workhouse, peering into rooms and rooms of children, younger and older. She pulled a face in disgust, but it was hidden by a thin layer of black material covering her face.

Erik wasn't with her. Grace was doing this alone, and she had only till dawn to do it.

Finally she reached the end room with the older teens and opened it silently. She went to the closest bed and covered the young mans mouth as he woke. There was a muffled yelp, but he was signaled to be quiet with a quick hush as she uncovered his mouth.

"You're all in danger" Grace whispered to him "The man that owns you is planning to destroy this building while you're all still here, now what's your name?"

"Marcel, ma'am" he replied, she noted that his accent was English

"Marcel, I need your help to wake the others in this room and evacuate the rest" Grace said quickly "Are there any others that are still working?"

"Yes in the underground levels" Marcel replied, Grace nodded and left the room allowing him to wake the others. She went deeper into the workhouse finding the giant steel door and reached out to open it.

A hand appeared out of the darkness and grabbed her while covering her mouth. Grace immediately struggled and elbowed her assailant in the ribs, there was a grunt and a painful hiss.

"Stop!" Erik's voice echoed "What do you think you are doing?"

"Erik!" she exclaimed silently, she then paused "Well, it's obvious what I'm doing"

"You shouldn't be here, your going to get yourself hurt" Erik said quietly

"I have a chance to change this, to stop that evil son of a bitch" Grace hissed, Erik was surprised by Grace's language but persisted as always.

"Then you should have told me" Grace cringed

"Erik… I… Didn't mean… I'm sorry, I should of told you, but you would have tried to stop me anyway" Grace said staring at her feet

"It doesn't matter now" Erik replied "The children on the top floors have been evacuated, all that there is left is the kids down here-" hushed whispers made him stop. Down the hall a lit candle slowly made its way towards them.

Grace slipped through the door and Erik hid himself in the shadows while Gaulle and two of his lackeys followed.

Grace watched as the children worked but kept moving as Gaulle walked through the door. None of the kids looked up as they went down the stairs carrying types of powder.

As Gaulle and his henchmen moved into a small room and set down the extremely flammable containers.

Grace snuck up a small group of kids and got their attention quickly.

"Pst, hey kid!" she whispered, a few looked up at her surprised as she beckoned them over. "Get everyone in here out!"

They gave her a confused look

"Why?" a young boy asked

"Trust me, you don't want to be here any longer" Grace didn't want to panic them, she got the older looking ones to escort the younger ones out while she rounded up the others. By now Gaulle and co. were exiting.

Finally the last few went through the door and Grace was about to exit herself when an explosion from the room with the powders went off. She was thrown to the floor and a searing pain went up her torso.

For a few minutes Grace couldn't get up, the fire started to spread and she forced herself to get up. Flames lashed out at her and charred her hair but she continued up the stairs and out of the building.

Erik was waiting for her in an alley way and relief flooded his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as she landed in his arms

"Pain" she groaned as she pushed herself up and felt her ribs tenderly "That's going to bruise a lot"

Their attention was soon turned to the fire brigade that arrived to put out the raging flames. Grace looked over Erik's shoulder to see the masses of children behind him.

"That was amazing miss!" a few cheered, Grace grinned, but turned around to deal with Gaulle. She found him speaking with the chief police.

"-and I had a hundred and fifty children working in their, of whatever shall I do" he feigned fitfulness.

"Hey Gaulle!" she called out as she walked to him

"Oh, Miss Gordon, what are you doing here?" he asked attention immediately of her

"I just came to tell the Police chief here that you're a fraud" she said angrily "All one hundred and fifty of your child workers are in that alley way over their"

Several heads peered out from around said alley way and Gaulle's face immediately paled.

"What a relief-" Gaulle was interrupted

"This was all planned" Grace continued "He was going to murder all these kids and burn down his work house to get the insurance money, I have multiple eye witnesses"

Gaulle's eyes narrowed

"Why you lying harlot" Gaulle exclaimed, the Chief mentioned for two men to approach

Soon Gaulle was taken away and Grace had to avoid the old fashioned cameras, if Christine found out, Grace would be dead. The sun began to rise…

~POTO~

Grace leaned on Erik as they walked back to the Opera house, she was tired and wished that Erik would carry her like a knight in shinning armor but decided against it. She grinned at the thought and giggled.

"May I know what is so funny?" Erik asked, Grace giggled

"I just had a mental picture of you in a suit of armor" Grace laughed

"Sometimes I worry what your thinking about" Erik sighed with a sly grin "Shall I escort you to your room Miss Gordon?" he asked

"Aw, can't I stay in your lair tonight" Grace whined, Erik chuckled

"My lair? I've never heard you refer to it as that" he said, Grace grunted an unladylike grunt in reply "I'll return you to your room, it would be improper for you to stay at my home"

"But I don't wanna, I don't think I can make it to my room" Grace whined, she had placed a pout on her face "Just for tonight Erik, Please?" she leaned her forehead against his shoulder

Erik was speechless

"… Just this once" he said giving in, Grace smiled

"I love you" she said hugging him then standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

They journeyed through the catacombs until they reached his home and Erik placed a sleeping Grace into the Louis-Philippe Room.

"Sleep well, my love"

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Another A/N: It reaching the end of the story, just a warning or reminder. I'm just wondering if I should make a sequel… If you think this is a good idea, please review and tell me.


	26. Chapter 26

If Even A Chance

Chapter 26: For the first time

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Grace woke the next afternoon with a groan of pain; she felt at her ribs tenderly and pulled back quickly with a hiss. She moved over to the only mirror in the house by the lake and pulled up her shirt revealing the bruises the lower part of her chest and abdomen.

She let the shirt fall and turned to the door just as Erik decided to walk in.

"Good afternoon Grace" Erik said silently sniggering at her bed hair but glad to see her awake

"Afternoon? You should have woken me up earlier" Grace said hugging him despite the searing pain.

"I wanted to let you sleep, and I must tell you, there are rumors above of your escape" Erik chuckled.

"Seriously? What kind of rumors?" she asked, wincing slightly when she decided to sit down, this did not go unnoticed by Erik and his expression changed.

"What's wrong?" he said sitting down next to her

"What? Nothing's wrong" Grace lied quickly, Erik raised an eyebrow and moved skillfully towards Grace to get some answers by grabbing her arms, this in turn caused Grace to jump in surprise and yelp in pain.

"OKAY, okay, I'm in pain, you got me!" Grace cringed, hitting Erik's arms away so she could get up.

"I thought that was the case, so I left a _note_" Erik smirked

"Oh snap! The Phantom's back in business? What about the deal with the fop?" Grace asked attention diverted from the pain.

"I believe so, and the deal was off as soon as he started pushing you towards that idiot Gaulle" Erik sneered, his hate rant was interrupted by a warm hug of affection

"Sweet!" Grace replied "But you're going to have to speak with him about this… And I better not come into the conversation"

"Fair enough, now I believe its time we returned to the surface, Christine and Madame Giry are asking about you" Erik almost physically paled when he said this, but Grace just laughed.

"Trust me, your not the one who's going to get a lecture" she replied

~POTO~

Surprisingly Madame Giry wasn't angry with Grace when she returned to the surface, but it didn't change how angry Christine was.

"What were you thinking!" she yelled, a motherly tone situating itself in her voice "You could've gotten hurt"

"Which she did" Erik voice floated through the room

"Your not helping!" Grace snapped

"What!" Christine yelled shocked

"Oh for the love of-! I am PAST caring right now, as far as I'm concerned, which isn't very far, I just changed history-…" Grace paused before she cursed loudly and left the room abruptly.

The last time Erik had seen Grace this angry it was when she was yelling at Carlotta and this was the first time he heard her utter such language. He stopped her in the corridor by pulling her into one of his passage ways and turned her around to face him.

"What's wrong? It's obviously not Christine" Erik said seeing the fire in her eyes, he'd have to choose his words carefully.

"I told you before that my friends found something in the history books about me, this must have been it. I wasn't supposed to do any of this Erik" Grace growled as she slammed her fist against the wall causing a few ballet rats to shriek in terror before running off. "I want to hurt someone" she hissed

"Calm down, you can hurt Raoul for his idiocy, now let's go back before they come looking for you" Erik replied leading her back to the office as she sighed in defeat. When she entered she forced herself to sit down, while trying to breathe normally.

"Now-" Christine began but was silenced as soon as she saw the look on her face

"At least I'm alive" Grace said softly, shifting herself into a more comfortable position in the chair. The room was silent until Raoul noticed a letter on his desk sealed with a red skull.

"Oh this had better be a joke" Raoul grumbled before he opened it, "What is the meaning of this?" Raoul asked pointing to the letter, everyone turned to Grace.

"Hey, don't look at me, I have no control over him whatsoever" Grace growled

"While only half of that is true, yes I think its time I made, as Grace puts it, a 'Come Back' and I'd rather you not blame her, this is my idea completely" Erik's hauntingly voice echoed.

"Oh gawd, why me?" Grace groaned quietly "I am taking no responsibility for anything he does, if there is something you have a problem with, talk to him yourself" she said as she stood up to leave.

What Erik didn't tell her was that he installed a trap door directly a couple of steps behind her, so as she walked towards the door she descended with a quick yelp and disappeared.

"That was not funny" she growled angrily as he chuckled at the flustered girl in his arms.

~POTO~

For the rest of the year the Opera Ghost reigned once again scaring the inhabitants of the Opera House. Madame Giry saw this as half a blessing for her students were listening properly, but half a curse for the girls couldn't go anywhere by themselves.

After fighting a losing battle Raoul finally gave into Erik's demands, but after a lecture from Grace he eased up on the Viscount.

Christine gave birth to her first child, a healthy baby girl named Madeline, and often had Grace baby sit so they could spend more time together.

Which leads to the final event of this story…

The night sky was clear as Grace sat with Erik on top of Apollo's Lyre, Erik watched as she was getting quickly frustrated with a rubix cube she had. When he saw a chance he stole the cube from her hands and completed it with ease and laughed at the look of annoyance on her face.

"Now that I have your attention" he said kissing her on the cheek, "I need to ask you something"

This perked Grace's interests as he helped her down from the statue and told her to stand as he stooped down to one knee. As anybody could imagine a thousand thoughts raced through Grace's mind, these thoughts mostly being '_Holy Crap, he's proposing!_'

"Grace, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, she could hear the fear of heartache in his voice. A smile slowly crept its way onto her face after a few minutes, she yelled loudly while launching herself at Erik.

"YES!"

_~FIN~_

POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO

Thank you to everyone who reviewed to this story, so there is going to be a sequel, sorry if this chapter was too quick, I was aiming for a 'summing up' ending.

Anyway I hope your all looking forward to '_A Reprise of Chance'. _But I wont write it straight away, I want to write some Sleepy Hollow fan fiction first.

Thank You again!


	27. Chapter 27

Okay so I felt really bad about not continuing with the sequel and so I thought, maybe a small look into Erik's and Grace's future would satisfy the world of Fan Fiction, so without further introduction I give you… A Reprise of Chance!

A small boy, wearing a tuxedo fitted for him, ran through the corridors of the Opera house, avoiding the bustle of another opening night. He had his father's black hair and his mother's green eyes, he was tall and thin, but had small hands and a love for adventure. As he was instructed he ran to the wings of the stage searching for Madame Giry. Once he found her, he leapt into her awaiting arms.

"Grandma!" he whispered excitedly hugging her tightly

It was true that Madame Giry has grown older, but it didn't mean that she had grown softer, although she did have a soft spot for the boy in front of her.

"Vincent! You're back from your holiday, how are you?" Giry asked quietly as to not disturb the singers and dancers.

"Ca va, et vous?' he asked politely in French

"Je suis tres bien!" she replied "Do your parents know you're here" Giry asked raising an eyebrow, she was answered with giggles from the child and she sighed taking the boys hand and taking him to box five.

Before they reached the room however they were greeted with a familiar voice.

"Vincent! There you are. I see you found Madame Giry" Grace said smiling as the boy ran over to her. She picked his up and rested his frame on her hip.

"Madame Giry, it's good to see you again" Grace said half hugging the older woman. She had grown as well, while she wasn't much taller her hair had reached the middle of her back, and a similar tan to her sons suggested a holiday in the Caribbean.

"As it is for me" Erik said walking up behind Grace, Madame Giry was surprised to find that Erik had a slight tan too "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short though" he paused "isn't there a performance Madame Giry?"

"Yes there is and I must be going" and with a quick nod, Giry disappeared around the corner

"Shall we?" Erik asked smirking holding his arm out

"We shall" Grace stated placing her arm on his. The family entered the box and sat waiting for the opera to start; Grace closed her eyes and thought back on her adventure at the opera house, she sighed contentedly and opened her eyes, squeezing Erik's hand in a friendly and loving gesture.

Erik smiled at her and they watched there son bob excitedly up and down in his seat in front of his parents.

"Something on your mind?" he asked softly

"I think about a lot of things" she scoffed, to tease him she continued "Mainly how jealous my friends should be that I got to marry a 'supposed' fictional character"

"You always hang that over my head" Erik commented dryly but then smiled "They should also be jealous that I got to keep you"

"Yep, they defiantly don't like you for that one" Grace hadn't seen her friends since she decided to live in the opera house, but it was something she always knew.

Their banter went on like this until the lights dimmed down and Grace let her eyes glaze over. She didn't want to tell Erik but this opera made her bored, if was moments like this that she wished she had her old Game-Boy Advance SP or a good Terry Pratchett book.

While the singing went on Grace turned her attention to the watch on her wrist – although it didn't work anymore she still liked to wear it – she hoped that when the new electricity outlets were installed she would be able to hook up the watch and some of her old things in the hope that she could still hang on to the future, it reached the end of the first act.

Erik stood up and smirked again, he had a reputation to keep, and left through a secret entrance. Some habits were hard to get rid of, she noted, and watched her son fall asleep with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

Deciding not to waste time, she picked Vincent up and walked to the closest passage way to the underground house. When she reached home she put Vincent to bed and sat sideways in a 'U' shaped chair so her legs dangled over the side.

Erik returned soon after and chuckled as he saw Grace in this position; asleep. He tucked a small anniversary gift away in their room and gently touched Grace's shoulder. She awoke with a small start and smiled at him when her eyes focused.

So, with hand in hand the couple walked off to bed… Happy to be home…

~_FIN_~


	28. Heeeyyyyyyy Guess What

Heeeyyyy… guess what?

I've actually decided to write a sequel, with a better plot. Hopefully this one will be better than the last. I will be posting it soon I just wanna write a couple more chapters first so if I do hit a brick wall I'll be able to post chapters anyway.

I know I wrote an epilogue basically showing what was in the future but hey, this story is leading up to that moment..

I also wanna write a couple of chapters that are bloopers for this story. So a vote – if you want bloopers for this story just leave a comment or not – doesn't matter I'm probably gonna do it anyway (also feel free to leave some creative ideas for the bloopers)

Cheers

CB777


	29. Bloopers Scene 1: New Years Morning

If Even A Chance

~BLOOPERS~

Chapter One: New Years Morning

~POTO~

The Opera House was quiet. Too quiet.

This was mostly due to the staff members of the theatre nursing hangovers and injuries caused by the celebration of the previous night. The previous night in question was the last night of the year and thus the atmosphere before and after the performance was jovial and ecstatic.

The make the mood even more delightful, the presented production went off without a hitch – no prima donna worries or temper tantrums, no ballerina mistakes or emotional out bursts and best of all no Phantom pranks.

But now, in the early morning the entire building was non productive and silent, much like the house on the lake in the fifth cellar.

Grace groaned into the pillow resting underneath her face, her head pounded and she scrunched her eyes shut in defiance of awakening. Once she had made sure her head had stopped spinning she turned half of her head and slowly opened an eye.

The Louis-Philippe room was trashed. The wardrobe had been turned over on its side and had been placed in front of the en suite bathroom, barricading the door for some unknown reason. The settee was missing and the door to the torture chamber stood wide open with the settee within, with what looked like a piece of mirror set upon the cushions for a makeshift tanning salon.

Standing up and staggering out into the hallway Grace snuck a quick peek into the dinning room finding several bottles of Erik's finest wine drained and half empty.

That answered one question.

She also noticed that a few candle stick holders had been twisted and turned upside down. Passing the doorway she continued down the hall to Erik's bathroom which connected to the hall and his room.

The hall entrance too had been barricaded, this time with the two seats from the drawing room, several candle sticks and a music stand.

She turned and staggered through Erik's bedroom noting seven more bottles resting on his desk and two that had been broken on the floor. The organ was untouched, but the closet doors stood wide open.

Finally making it to the bathroom she found Erik sprawled on the ground clutching a bottle and his violin to his chest, groaning like she had done earlier.

"What the hell did we do?" Grace asked quietly not wanting to raise her voice.

"… I don't know" Erik replied, he looked up at her and scowled "Why are you wearing my Red Death costume"

Grace looked down and giggled.

"Oh hey, totally didn't notice that, I think it looks good on me" she teased "Oh by the way, judging by all the bottles scattered all over the house I would suggest we should figure out where Nadir went"

"Didn't he go home?" Erik slurred using the tub to prop himself up

"One would hope so" Grace replied wavering in the doorway. She paused in thought as images from the night before slithered back into her mind. The most prominent memory was of the en suite bathroom of the Louis-Philippe room.

Erik looked up as Grace started laughing, softly at first but grew in volume.

"STOP! STOP! Stop! What's so funny?" Erik demanded as his head pounded

"I know where he is!" she cackled in delight which died down to whimpering giggles.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Erik asked raising an eyebrow and tried to stand up.

"I think we locked him in the bathroom" she squealed turning around a bit too quickly which caused her nearly topple over. Rushing back to the Louis-Philippe room with Erik swaying strides behind her, Grace went up to the wardrobe and attempted to push it out of the way.

"What happened in here?" Erik asked actually looking around the room as Grace had done earlier.

"Not sure, but if you could help me that'd be great" Grace replied huffing when the piece of furniture wouldn't budge. Finally getting Erik to help her, the duo managed to push the wardrobe out of the way.

Opening the door they found Nadir unconscious in the bath tub filled with ice, unfortunately shirtless and what looked like drawn surgical stitches on his abdomen.

"What in the name of Faust?" Erik looked around the bathroom and pointed at the dark red liquid on the tiled floor "Is that wine?"

"That explains the broken bottles" Grace stated as she saw a few pieces of glass scattered on the floor "Hey, should we wake him up or leave him there to put two and two together?" Grace asked mischievously

"The latter" Erik chuckled in response swaying on his feet.

And so the day was spent drinking coffee, nursing headaches and listening to Nadir scream when he thought he lost a major organ in Erik's house.

~FIN~

**Hey guys, guess who's back with tons of time on their hands for story writing and NanoWriMo – that's right. ME!**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank Admerxin13 for this idea; I had a lot of fun writing this blooper – or unseen scenes, whatever you'd like to call it. I had a debate whether if just Erik or just Grace would be drunk – but then I thought, "**why the hell not – let all the characters be drunk**"**

**This is why Grace declined the champagne in chapter 20 of the first story…**

**For those of you who don't know, the sequel of this story is called "A Reprise of Chance" more humour and angst, and twists and turns, all that jazz.**

**And last announcement I need more ideas for bloopers/behind the scenes stuff – I only got one review with an idea – so guys give me more ideas. It's like drugs for me!**

**Anyway that's it**

**Cheers**

**CB777**


End file.
